


Island of Misfit toys

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD Jester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Asexual Caduceus Clay, Autistic Caleb Widogast, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Graphic Description, Group Homes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Siblings, Violence, autistic jester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The Might Nein Teenager AU.They meet in group therapy that is through the Vox Machina foundation. A group dedicated to helping children who need it and end up forming strong family bonds with each other.Caleb Widogast is a quiet 16 years old juvenile delinquent who is running his past he doesn't want to talk about.Beauregard Larence is a 15-year-old in foster care because she got taken away from her father.Nott Bravehart is a tiny 13-year-old juvenile delinquent who shares a foster home with CalebYasha Nydoorin is a tall and very muscular 17-year-old  who was part of the circus until the police to her and Molly to a foster home.Mollymauk Tealeaf 17 also in the circus until he was taken to a foster home with Yasha. He has no memory of his life before two years agoFjord Tusktooth a 16-year-old who has been moved around so much he doesn't know what home is.Jester Lavorre a 15-year-old who has a very loving mother but is in the system because her mom is a prostitute but she keeps running away to go back to her mom.Caduceus Clay seventeen year old who has an obsession with death and tea. His parents and older siblings just disappeared when he was younger.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust Me, Trust You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668859) by [NeverSeenHer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSeenHer/pseuds/NeverSeenHer). 



> Warning there is a lot of talk and mentions of past child abuse, current child abuse. Abelism, racism, and sexism
> 
> Also this contains time jump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am not a therapist. This is not 100% accurate.

Beauregard looked up at the building as she shut the car door behind her. she slung her bag over her shoulder.  **Vox Machina** was on the building in shiny letters. They were a group that helped foster kids with stuff. Homework, healthcare, getting jobs and stuff. Therapy. Beau was here because of a court-mandated therapy. Correction Group therapy. She had to be part of a group of other messed up kids. She pulled the door open and walked inside. It was a very nice building. She went up to the front desk where a black headed girl sat.

“Hello," she said with a genuine smile. "I am Vex de Rolo," she said, "what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I am Beau Laurance," She said "Here for group therapy,"

"Oh fantastic, I will take you back now. Just sign in here," she handed her a clipboard. Beau signed in and followed Vex to a room with two other kids in it. A tall dark skinned boy and a curvy girl with brown skin and bright blue hair. They were at a table eating snacks that had been provided. 

"Jester, Fjord This is Beau. She is part of your group," she said "The other's should be here soon," she left the room. 

"Hi Beau I am Jester, and this is Fjord My bestest friend in the hold world," 

"We met three hours ago," Fjord said he had a thick southern drawl 

"What the fuck are you doing here for three hours?" Beau asked

"Air conditioning and free food. Also, don't want to go home," he added. 

"Where do you go to school?" Jester asked

"Nicodranas High," she said 

"Oh cool I go there," Jester said smiling.

"Really?" 

"Yea. How come I never seen you before?"

"I don't tend to show up a lot," Beau said. 

"Yeah, it is a pretty shitty school," she said. The door opened again, Vex was led in a redheaded boy, his hair covered his face, and he was avoiding making eye contact. 

"Caleb, Nott this is Beau, Fjord, and Jester. Make yourselves at home," she said. Beau realized that Caleb the boy wasn't along there was a small Mexican American girl who was behind him and holding his hand. She had a mess of dark hair spilling out of her grey hoodie. 

"What kind of name is Nott?" Beau asked

"It's mine," the girl responded "That's what kind of name it is," she snapped at her. 

"It's just an odd name that's all," she said

"So is Beau," 

"I usually don't beat someone up who is smaller than me but I will absolutely fight you," she said making a step towards Nott. Caleb stood in the way. He looked up at Beau, he had a knife pulled out. It had been hidden in his coat. 

"Touch her and I cut you," he growled, bright blue eyes filled with fire staring into Beau. His face was covered in freckles. He had a thick accent that Beau recognized as soon as she heard it. _German_.

"You know how to _use_ that?" beau asked, "or are you just trying to act all tough?"

" _Ja_ , I know how to use it," he said. Beau backed down, even though she knew she could take him. Caleb put the knife away, once he felt that Nott was safe. 

"So Cay-leb," Jester said "Are you German?" she asked

"Ja," he said

"How did you two meet?" she asked 

"She saved my life," he said "Got jumped on my way home from school," he said "it was someone from the Iron shepherds gang," he said. "She fought them off, otherwise they would have killed me."

"You fought off someone from the iron shepherds?!" Fjord said in disbelief. The iron shepherds was an infamous gang. They sold drugs, people, guns, anything they could make a quick buck off of.  

"Baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire," Nott said proudly.

"Damn," Fjord said "remind me never to mess with you,"

"Noted," Nott said with a smile. 

"Why did they go after you?" Beau asked 

"None of your business," Caleb said

"You want a donut?" Jester asked holding out the pink box for Nott and Caleb. Nott took one, but Caleb didn't. Five heads turned when the door opened again. Vex walked in with two more kids. A lanky Koren boy, with tattoos, piercings and dark purple hair with a t-shirt that read gender is dead. The girl next to him was pale she had two different colored eyes one was an amethyst color and the other was an aquamarine. Dark hair with blond tips. She was tall maybe 6'2 and muscular, looking like she could break any of them if she wanted too. 

"This is Yasha and Mollymauk," Vex said "You two get settled in we are waiting on one more and then we can get started," she said leaving them be. 

"You can call me Molly," the boy said he had a light Irish accent. "This is Yasha, my best friend,"

"Hello," Yasha said quietly. 

"I am Jester, This is Fjord, Beau, Caleb, and Nott," Jester said pointing to each person. Nott was hiding behind Caleb. "Donut?" she offered up the box. 

"Nott? Hmm, that's a cool name," he said. "Don't mind if I do," he said taking one. Yasha took one as well. 

"How did you get that tattoos?" Beau asked

"I know a guy," Molly smiled. "Who didn't mind tattooing a minor." He and Jester chatted away occasionally Fjord and Beau would insert a comment. Caleb, Nott, and Yasha just observed the three. The door opened again. Vex walked in another kid trailing behind her. He was paler than Caleb and Yasha was, he had a long pink mohawk, he looked like a hippie. Behind him as another man. He was tall, muscular, had a shaved head and a bunch of tattoos. 

"This is Clay," she said "And behind me my associate Grog Strongjaw," she said. The man just gave a nod. "He will be leading your group today," she said leaving.

"Hello," Clay said giving a small wave.

"Hallo," Caleb replied back "I am Caleb, this is my friend Nott,"

"I am Jester," Jester said walking over to him. "You are very very tall," she said. "That's Beau, Molly, Fjord, and Yasha," she said introducing the others.

"Why don't you circle up," Grog said gesturing to a circle of chairs. The group of misfit teenagers all made their way to the circle and sat down. Caleb and Nott sat next to each other, Jester sat in-between Fjord and Clay. Clay was seated next to Nott. Molly and Yasha sat together. There was a seat next to Yasha and Caleb. So Beau sat down there. She didn't really want to be seated next to someone who might stab her for looking at his friend the wrong way. 

"Who would like to start?" Grog asked "We go around and introduce ourselves. Name, age why you are here." 

"I will," Jester said. "I am Jester Lavorre I am 15 Years old and I am here because they said I need to do something after school, So I don't get into trouble." she said "Fjord you go,"

"I am Fjord Tusktooth," he said "I am 16, I am here because I wanna do anything to stay away from my house as long as I can,"

"I am Caduceus Clay, I go by Clay for short. I am 17, I am here because they think I have an obsession with death,"

"I am Nott Bravehart, I am 13. I am here because where Caleb goes I go," she said

"I am Caleb Widogast," he said looking down at his hands. "I am 16, I am here cause I have to be," he said 

"I am Beauregard Larence, I am here cause the court said I have to be," she said "oh and I am 15,"

"I am Yasha Nydoorin, I am 17. I am here cause I want to make some friends I guess,"

"I am Mollymauk Tealeaf. Molly to my friends. I am also 17. I am here cause I am troubled," he said "Or so they say,"

"Good, good," Grog said, "I believe you all attend Zolezzo High?" there was a round of nods in the group. "So why don't we go around again and share a bit about ourselves,"

"No thanks I am good," Nott said

"I second that," Caleb responded

"Yeah I don't want to share anything," Beau said

"I will share," Jester said. She went off talking a hundred miles per minute. Jester only paused to take a breath like once or twice. No one else shared anything about themselves. Clay started talking about dead people tea. Caleb seemed to be in his own head. Nott was fiddling with something in her hands. 

"Maybe we should play a game," Grog said "What kind of game do you want to play?" he asked 

"What about Uno," Yasha asked.

"Alright, Uno it is," he said getting up and getting an uno deck. The kids got really into the game, Nott and Caleb teamed up as did Molly and Yasha. They were halfway through when they had to stop. It was time to go home. All of them looked reluctant to go home. They all left, stating that they would pick up where they left off.

_____

Caleb and Nott walked to the shelter. They had recently run away from their foster home. 

"I stole some food," she said

"Let's hope the shelter isn't too full," he said "Otherwise we will be on the street,"

"Don't worry," she said "We can just break in somewhere if we have too,"

____

Yasha and Molly walked home, they had a nice foster home. Pumat was very kind. He made sure they had whatever they needed.

____

Jester was with a very nice but very strict women Norda was the sheriff of the town. 

____

Clay went home to a woman named Nila. She was very very nice. He liked his new foster home.

_____

Fjord went to his group home, he went up to his room. He was glad to meet some new people. But he wasn't too sure about them yet. 

_____

 Beau had a car waiting for her. She got in and they drove off home. It wasn't that bad. But she still didn't like it. She didn't want to go back to this group but it was this or juvie. So she would choose group theropy with a bunch of other fuck ups over juvie anyday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave comments below on suggestions or something you wanna see. Please feed the plot kitties and leave a kudos.


	2. False Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sees each other at school.  
> Nott is accused of stealing.  
> Caleb gets caught with the knife.  
> Beau, Molly, and Yasha get into a fight.  
> The police get involved  
> FJord, Jester, and Clay watch the chaos unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Ableism, the use of the word R*tard. An adult using children for money, the same adult using an autistic child to get more money for fostering them. Implied abuse.

Caleb and Nott walked onto school grounds. Both were tired, they always were when they slept in a shelter or on the street. They kept everything close to them and kept each other close. Caleb was afraid someone would kidnap Nott in their sleep. She was tiny and he knew how certain people thought. They went to the cafeteria to get the free breakfast not that it was even breakfast if you could call it that.

"Cay-leb, Nott, wait up," Jester said bounding over to them. She smiled "How are you guys," she swung an arm around Caleb, who went stiff at her touch.

"We are good," he said quietly "Just going to get breakfast,"

"Cool mind if I join you? We should look for the others," she said

"If you want," Nott said "We don't really like people,"

"Oh, why not?" she asked letting Caleb go.

"We just don't. Can't trust them," she said

"Both of you need a bath," she said "You two stink a little bit," Jester had no filter at all. She kind of just said whatever popped into her head.

"Umm well, the water went out at our house," Caleb said it was obvious that he was lying.

"Well come over to my house," she said

"I...um Caleb, what do you think?"

"It couldn't hurt," he said "Thanks for the offer," they went and got breakfast. Jester spotted Yasha and Molly. She waved them over, they walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Come join us," Molly sat down next to Caleb and Yasha next to Molly.

"You look tired," Molly said

"bad night," Caleb said.

"that sucks," Molly said, "You want to use me as a pillow?"

"No thank you Mollymauk,"

"Darling you can call me Molly,"

"And you can call me Caleb," he said. Jester skipped over to Beau and Clay who were walking in together. She dragged them both to the table.

"Come join us," she said

"I umm Don't really want to hang out," Beau said "No offense for anything but...." she trailed off "I have a reputation and I don't want anyone to get hurt by being associated with me,"

"Beauregard," Caleb said not looking up from the book he had pulled out. "We all have reputations," he said "bad reputations, except Clay,"

"I guess you are right," she said sitting down with them. Jester continued to take up most of the conversation until the bell rang. They all went off to classes with the promise to meet up at lunch.

______

Lunchtime rolled around and they all sat together away from everyone else. Nott dumped her bag out it was full of snacks.

"I stole these for everyone, not sure if people had lunch or not," she said. They split up the items and ate their little stash of stolen food. And talked some more. They exchanged contact information. If they had devices they could all face time later.

Caleb was enwrapped in his book. Jester chatted away with everyone else. Nott wondered off to go steal some more stuff. She was a klepto, and she was used to stealing to get by. She and Caleb had conned a few people in the past. That's what had landed them in juvie for a few months before they were placed in a home together. They lied about being siblings but they might as well have been.

Nott came running back to the group two boys running after her.

"They're gonna kill me!" she yelled hiding behind Caleb. Who closed his book. Everyone looked up as two football players came up to the group.

"where is that little bitch!" one of them yelled "She stole my wallet,"

"I did not!" Nott yelled from behind Caleb. Yasha was ready to make a move, as was Molly and Beau. Sure they weren't really friends with Nott but they didn't like bullies and foster kids had to stick together. These guys were three times her size.

"Liar! that little piece of garbage stole my fucking wallet and I want it back" one of the guys went to grab Nott but was met by Caleb in the way.

"Bitte, Please, leave my leave my freund alone," he said, his accent sounded thick. The bigger boy shoved Caleb into the wall. He hit him in the face. Busting Caleb's lip, he landed another punch on him. Caleb kicked him in the shins but that didn't do much.

"This isn't your concern retard," he said his focus and anger on Caleb now. Caleb squirmed in his grasp, he was reaching for his knife. Beau lunged at the boy who had Caleb pinned down. She started punching the shit out of him. Nott hiding in the tree. The other boy went to intervene but Yasha and Molly stopped him. There was a lot of yelling and commotion that it brought the attention of the teachers and security came to and pulled them apart. Caleb was just standing there with his hands over his ears and eyes shut tight. They were all dragged into the office, security searched them and their things looking for the wallet. They found the knife Caleb had on him, they also found alcohol on Nott. The eight kids sat in the principle's office. Caleb was fidgeting with the hem of his coat none stop. He was ignoring the Principle. 

"I should expel all of you right now," she said. "Mr. Widogast why did you bring a weapon onto school grounds?" Caleb was looking at his hands. The blood on them was his. He seemed lost in his own head.

"Mr. Widogast,"

"Caleb," Nott elbowed him slightly. He looked up, not making eye contact with the principle.

"Ja?"

"Why did you bring a knife to school?"

"You are not allowed to search me," he said "You can search my bag and my locker but not my person," he said "I read the rules and the student code of conduct and all that shit. So you can't expel me because you illegally searched my person. And I wasn't planning on using it on anyone here," he said. "It's for protection," he said "For Nott and me," his expression deadpanned. "It's not safe at night," he said. "I have already been jumped twice, and there are a lot of bad people out there who would hurt my friend. I won't let them hurt her," 

"Are you gonna talk to the boys who started all this?" Beau asked "They messed with us first. They called Nott garbage and Caleb the R-word," she said "And beat him up for no reason other than the fact that he was in their way," she said crossing her arms. 

"What's the R-word," the principal asked

"Retard," Caleb answered "He called me a retard and then punched me Twice," he said "Nott didn't do anything to them. They would have hurt her,"

"Yes, I will talk with the two others after I am done talking to all of you," She talked to them about what had happened. They didn't find the wallet that Nott had been accused of stealing. The principle was willing to let the knife slide. But it wasn't going to be returned. She suspended Molly, Yasha, Beau, and Caleb for the fight Nott was suspended for the alcohol. The other three just had detention. She was calling their foster parents. Caleb tensed up when she called his foster father. And Nott looked equally terrified. Of course, the principal didn't notice and if she did she clearly didn't care. But the other teens saw the terror in their body language they had all been in a shitty foster home before. They knew what was going to happen. They would be punished for one running away and two getting into trouble at school. They all waited in the office to be picked up. The first was Yasha and Molly. Pumat looked a bit disappointed but reassured them that everything would be fine and that he wasn't upset with them. Jester, Fjord, and Clay were picked up next. None of them scolded for the fight. Just worried parents about their ward's safety. This left Nott, Caleb, and Beau as the last three. Nott was holding Caleb's hand tightly in her own. Beau was picked up next, scolded for getting into a fight. Caleb and Nott waited until they were picked up by their foster father Lorenzo Creek, gang leader of the Iron Shepards only the cops who weren't on his payroll couldn't prove it. He got money from the state for taking in foster kids which is why Caleb and Nott lived in his house. He got extra money because Caleb was on the spectrum. On the drive home, he yelled at them about interrupting him and for running away. He sent them to their room and locked them in for the rest of the day. Once they heard the car pull out of the driveway, Nott moved the nightstand and pulled the wallboard out. She pulled out the laptop, the bag of sealed food, and first aid kit. She helped clean Caleb up. "I stole his wallet, I just hid it in the tree," she said "Course you did," Caleb smiled.

"I will get it tomorrow," she said "Saw what was in it, we can use the money to take a bus and get out of here," she said.

"And then what? We would have to change our names, and move constantly so he doesn't find us. Not to mention if I don't show up to therapy group they will probably send the police after us,"

"okay But what if we fake our deaths? or go to canada or mexico? I think I have family in Mexico we could find and stay with," she said.

"Maybe. Lets save up money and plan for it, I don't want to stay in this house another minute longer than I have too," he said as he put in the contact information for everyone else. As soon as he did there was a request for facetime from Jester. He clicked accept. "Hey Cay-leb, Hey Nott," Jester said. Beau and Clay were the only other two on. They all talked for a bit before Beau got caught and had to leave the chat. Soon after Caleb and Nott had to say bye because they heard the car pull up to the house. And they had to hide the laptop and food stash before Lorenzo found them with it out. No doubt he would hit them for hiding the computer and take it from them. Probably sell it too. Caleb grabbed his book and laid on the bed acting like he had been reading the entire time. Nott pulled out homework and worked on it. There was a lot of noise and banging around. Caleb covered his ears. He didn't like loud noises. Thankfully Lorenzo left them alone for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m aware schools usually expel kids for fights, and knives at school and alcohol. But this isn’t set completely in reality. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Please feed the plot kitties and leave a kudos or comment.


	3. Suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, Yasha, Beau, Caleb, and Nott spend the school hours at Vox Machina  
> Molly, Yasha, and Beau learn who Caleb and Nott live with.  
> Molly tells them his story and the others follow suit  
> Bonds are formed.  
> Uno is played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of child abuse

Molly and Yasha woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. They always woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs these days. This was the best foster home they had ever been in. Pumat Sol was a very nice, and very kind man. He had not been angry the day before for the fight. Disappointed sure but he didn't punish them. He said that they were still kids and they made mistakes. They got dressed and came downstairs

"Morning Molly. Yasha." the plump man said from the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table, eat up," he said with a bright smile. The two sat down and ate their breakfast. "After you finish grab your school things, I am going to drop you off at Vox Machina center I talked with them and they said you are welcome to hang out there while you are suspended," he said

"You're not going to send us away?" Yasha said

"No of course not dear, you were just standing up for your friends. Now did you handle it the best way possible? No. But it's okay, you are allowed to make mistakes," he said. Molly and Yasha ate their food. They got their things and got in the car. Pumat drove them to the center. They got out and saw Beau being dropped off, and Caleb and Nott walking up. They were an odd pair, in Molly's opinion. Then again he and Yasha were also an odd pair. He was glad they had been kept together. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend.

"Hello, Beau, Caleb, Nott," Yasha said smiling at them giving them a small wave. Nott waved back, Caleb had his eyes on the ground, and Beau just smiled back, she had some bruises from yesterday's fight as well. They all walked inside together.

"How's your face darling," Molly said walking next to Caleb.

"It's fine Mollymauk," came the quiet response, "Lip is swollen but thankfully that arscholch, didn't break my nose," he said "And my name is Caleb, not darling," he added

"arsc- what?"

"Arschloch," Caleb repeated "Asshole,"

"Oooh cool," he said "You will have to teach me more cuss words in German," he said smiling. "And I call everyone darling," they were greeted by Vex and Grog.

"We heard what happened," Vex said. "Are you all alright?" she asked them. Beau was surprised that she wasn't mad, in her experience most of the adults got mad at her and other foster kids for fucking up.

"You are not mad at us?" Nott said peeking out from behind Caleb.

"No," she said "I am not mad, you were just all defending each other," she said. "I have some breakfast for you guys if you want," she said. "and Grog or I can help you with school work," she said

"I think we will be fine," Beau said. "Though I won't say no to more food,"

"Ja, food sounds wonderful," Caleb replied

"Foster dad forgot to replenish groceries," Nott said. Grog and Vex nodded, they looked like they almost didn't believe the small child but didn't press further, because they knew if they did she would clam up. Molly knew bullshit when he saw it.

"If you need anything just asked," Grog said. "We will be in and out of here. Make sure to do your school work," They went into the room that they had been in last time. Beau grabbed some food as did Caleb and Nott. When it was just the five of them left Molly jumped at the opportunity to ask what was on his mind.

"So, did your foster father really forget to get more groceries or is he starving you as punishment for yesterday?" Molly asked

"I don't know what you mean," Nott said

"Oh come on, we all saw how tense you both were when the school called him," Beau said

"You could tell someone about it. And you could get placed in a new home maybe," Yasha said

"They would separate us," Caleb said "Since we aren't real siblings they don't care to keep us together. And if I get kicked out of this home, they are gonna put me in a group home." he explained. "He would just turn it around on us and make it seem like we are the problem. Or at least I am and then Nott would be stuck alone with him," he said

"No one is gonna believe us anyways," Nott said. "He has to much pull with our social workers and most of the cops," she said. "we also ran away, so that would just make it worse,"

"What do you mean you ran away? Where were you staying?" Beau asked

"Shelters or on the streets," Caleb said

"He's that bad?" Yasha asked

"Yes. He is that bad," Nott responded

"Who is your foster father?" Molly asked

"Lorenzo Creek," Caleb said eating a piece of the donut he had taken from the options.

"You like with the leader of the iron shepherds?!" Beau said

"Ja,"

"He has a lot of money and a lot of pull," Nott said "besides to many cops are in his pocket,"

"You only have to learn that lesson once," Caleb said

"What do you mean?"

"I went to the cops and then when I was walking home his people jumped me. Would have killed me if Nott hadn't been there," he said. "Next thing I know she shows up with her social worker two days after,"

"Probably to keep an eye on me," Nott said

"I am sure there is someone who can help," Yasha said

"Nein,"

"Nine?" Molly looked confused

"No, nein, it means no," Caleb explained "There is no one we trust enough to go to," he said. "Both of us have juvie records. So they will think we are lying," he said.

"Well that's not fair," Beau said. "If you need a place to stay you can come to my house,"

"Ours is open as well. Pumat is very kind and I am sure would love to help you out," Yasha said.

"Yeah, he's great. He's been helping me try and piece together my past," Molly said

"What do you mean your past?" Caleb asked confused

"I woke up with amneisa," Molly said. "Yasha found me, she was part of a cirus I joined up too. We were there for two years before it got shut down and we were placed into the system. We lied and said we were siblings. We were in one home that was kind of bad before we got placed with Pumat, I don't really want to look into my past. But Yasha says that it's a good idea because maybe my biological family is still alive, and maybe looking for me," Molly said

"I hope you find out," Beau said "My mom died and my dad is in jail," she said "I have a younger brother but or well had I don't really know what happened to him," She said. "We got separated in the system, I am pretty sure he got adopted," she said. 

"My family died in a flood," Nott said. "I did too but they managed to revive me. I hate water now," she said. 

"I ran away from home," Yasha said. "I lived in a small closed off town, I had a girlfriend. They didn't like that and killed her, they tried to kill me too but I got away," she said.

"What about you Caleb?" Beau asked

"My parents died in a fire," he said, "I was eleven when it happened," he said. He was withholding certain infromation. He didn't want anyone to know. "they were my only family. That's why they came to here in the first place," he said. "No relatives left in Germany," he said. "If there was anyone left I probably would be back there with them now," 

"Were you born there?" Beau asked

"Ja, Lived there for nine years," he said.

"Do you remember Germany much?"

"Ja, I have a perfect memory,"

"Where were you when the first happened?"

"I was at a friends house," he said. "It was just two doors down," 

"Well We should play a game now," Molly said "Get our minds off of how fucking depressing our lives are," 

"We should do our school work," Caleb said

"Naw. We have time a game is more fun, We should play uno."

"What's uno?" beau asked

"You have never played uno? We have to fix that," molly said. He pulled a deck of uno cards out of his bag. He explained the rules and they started playing. Once everyone got the hang of it the game started to last a lot longer. Every so often Grog or Vex would peak their heads in to check on them. Around lunchtime, a pretty redhead named Keyleth brought them sandwiches. She introduced herself to them, she was one of the founding members of Vox Machina. She was Vex's sister-in-law. They ate the food and resumed uno which had gotten very intense. Caleb was super focused and was throwing draw two cards and reverse cards left and right. Nott was probably cheating but it was hard to tell. Beau didn't like being after Caleb and tried to reverse it. Molly and Yasha had teamed up to try and beat everyone else and make sure one of them won but everyone was too competeative and kept the game going. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I am pumping out chapters cause I have inspiration. Yay.  
> Please leave a comment and kudos to feed the plot kitties.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord, Jester and Clay Bond in detention.  
> Revenge is talked about  
> Jester talks about her mom  
> Fjord remains quiet about his past  
> Clay talks about tea and death.  
> They meet up with the rest of the group and join in on the never-ending game of uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: Mentions of child abuse, prostitution, death, and racism.

Jester sat in detention with Fjord and Clay, shifting in her seat non-stop. She had ADHD medication for that but she never took it, Jester felt she didn't need it, her teachers, on the other hand, disagreed. She was sketching in her journal, making drawings of her new friends. Humming to herself as she did so. The teacher who was watching them had stepped outside to take make a _phone call._ In reality, they were going outside for a smoke break. The two boys from yesterday were nowhere to be seen. Big surprise there. Rich kids never had to deal with punishment like this. Not when daddy was the one who donated to the school. The most they got was a short lecture on why you shouldn't get into a fight or throw around slur words. Not that it would even stick in their heads. They would just do it again and again and again. 

"Are we going to do anything about those boys who started that fight with us?" Fjord asked. He didn't like it when people like that threw slurs around, and it wasn't the first time he had heard a slur come out of their mouths. Those same boys had called him the N-word earlier that week. He had overheard them making fun of Jester for the what they called weird little hand flapping she did when she got excited. FJord didn't think it was weird. He thought it was cute. 

"I don't see why not," Jester said looking up at him, with her violet eyes. "what were you thinking of doing?"

"I am not sure, but I don't like what comes out of their mouths and the teachers don't give a shit about it either,"

"Well," Clay began "I know what kind of herbs can make a person sick. Not enough to kill them but more of an upset stomach possibly vomiting," he said 

"How do you know so much about herbs?" Jester asked him

"My family," he said "We grew a lot of plants and stuff and owned a graveyard. The dead make great fertilizer," he said

"Creepy," Fjord said

"Cool, what happened to your family?"

"I don't remember They just sort of disappeared,"

"Oh, I am sorry," Jester said "My mom is the Ruby of the sea,"

"Isn't that the name of a prostitute?" Fjord asked

"Yep, that's her. She is a great mom but child services didn't agree they took me away from her but I visit her a lot." She said "What about you? what happened to your family?"

"If you don't mind I would rather not talk about it," he said

"Okay, you don't have too if you aren't ready," she said, "So we poison those boys and then what?"

"We make sure they don't fuck with us again," he said. "after all kids like us gotta stick together," he said

"Kids like us?" Clay looked confused

"Yeah, foster kids, no one else is gonna do it for us, so we have to do it for each other. Something I learned in one of my foster homes," he said

"How many were you in?"

"Don't know I have lost count," he said.

"hmmm, I am sorry." Clay said "Would you like to come over tomorrow for some tea? or today?

"Tea sounds great," Jester said "I like tea, my foster mom won't let me have coffee but she will let me have tea,"

"I love tea," Clay said "There are all kinds of tea. My family made a lot of tea. The place we owned used the dead that was buried to help the plants grow. Give back to the Wild Mother," he said

"Wild mother? Like mother nature?" Jester asked

"I guess in a way," Clay said

"Cool," Fjord said "And a little creepy,"

"The plants grow a lot better," he said "Tomorrow I will bring what is best to make those bullies sick, and I will also bring tea for us to share," he said. 

"You will know which is which right?" Fjord asked 

"Of course," he said. 

"The teacher has been gone a very long time," Jester said. "I say we just leave," 

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, they won't tell on us cause if they do then they will get fired for leaving us alone in the first place or if not fired lectured. Not to mention they are smoking."

"How do you know they are smoking?" Fjord asked

"It's obvious," Jester said "Also their cellphone is still on the desk,"

"I see," Fjord said "Well then we can just leave," he grabbed his bag and got up. Clay and Jester did the same, they left the classroom and school. Walking towards Vox Machina, to join up with the others. 

________

When they walked in there were voices coming from the room that they had been in for group therapy. 

"Reverse!" Beau shouted 

"reverse. Back to you," Caleb said.

"No Reverse," 

"Reverse,"

"How many reverse cards do you have?" they walked into the other half of their group playing uno and currently it was going back and forth between Caleb and Beau with the reverse cards.

"Hey, guys you wanna join us?" Molly asked 

"We've been playing the same game since we started," Nott said

"Damn it I don't have any more reverse cards," Beau said "Yasha it's your turn," she said 

"Uno," Yasha said putting down a draw two card. Molly picked up two cards. 

"Sure," Jester said sitting down in between Nott and Caleb. She drew seven cards. Nott scooted over to make room. Clay and Fjord sat down in between her and Jester and also drew seven cards. 

"How have you kept the game going for so long?" Fjord asked

"We won't let anyone win," Caleb said

"The color is blue," Clay said placing down a wild card. "Blue is a very nice color," he said. Fjord put down a blue card. 

"Why are there two different backs?" Fjord asked

"Cause there are at least two uno decks in here," Molly said "might be more. We aren't sure but that may also be what's kept the game going for so long,"

"Why are there multiple decks?"

"it was like that when we started," Nott said playing a green six. "it's green now," she said. Jester put down a green seven. 

"Draw four, the color is red," Caleb said

"Aw fuck you Widogast," Beau said "I was so close to winning this game," she said drawing four cards.

"I am not letting you win," Caleb said. 

"This is why we have been playing the same round," Molly said "those two just won't quit, and Nott's been helping him keep it going," he said.

"That's coool," Jester said "Record for longest uno game ever,"

'The record for longest uno game has never been recorded," Caleb said. 

"Maybe we should record ours," Jester said "Become famous,"

"Our game has at least two decks so we would have to separate it and then play it so it would be a fair time frame," He said. The game went around a few more times before it was finished. Jester ended up winning. By the time they had finished, it was time for some of them to leave. Nott and Caleb left in a hurry, as did fjord. The rest waited to be picked up by their foster parents. 

"Okay, just so you know Fjord, Clay and I are gonna get revenge on those bullies from yesterday," Jester told Beau, Molly, and Yasha. "You want in on it?"

"Of course I do," Beau said "Asshole bruised my jaw up," she said, "And he blamed Nott for stealing his wallet without any proof and was ready to kill her." She said

"Not to mention that he beat up Caleb for no reason other than he was in the way," Yasha said. 

"I am in," Molly said "I hate people like him. Teach that asshole to mess with the foster kids," he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely see Fjord as the one who wants to get revenge cause he hates bullies, and he feels bad for not helping in the fight the day before.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment and kudos. Feed the plot kitties.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge plan is put into play.  
> Beau is put into a new home.  
> The mighty nein get their name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the mighty nein as teenagers. It's the best

Beau was in the middle of dinner when her social worker showed up. Apparently, her foster parents had forgotten to get their license renewed, she was taken to a new house. It wasn't that far, in fact, it was just down the street from the school. Beau sighed, she had no idea what this new place would be like. She hoped that it wasn't a shitty one.

 Darion stood outside waiting for her. She had gotten a call and of course, she agreed to take in Beau. She welcomed her with a warm smile. 

"Umm hi," she said 

"Hi, I am Darion," she said back. She showed her to her room. "You hungry?"

"No I am good," she said "Could I borrow your computer? I want to face time with some friends.

"From your support group?"

"Yeah, planning a meet up outside of school," she said

"Of course, Don't stay up too late," she said. showing Beau the computer. Beau signed on to face time, Jester, Fjord, Clay, Molly, and Yasha appeared. Nott and Caleb had told them they probably couldn't because of their foster father was having a meeting and they would be locked in their room. 

"Hey Beau," Jester said 

"Revenge plan ready?" she asked

"yes," Clay said. 

They all talked some more and shared answers on homework they had in classes together. They would have to double check with Caleb tomorrow morning. He was the smartest of all of them. Beau ended up falling asleep at the desk. She woke up the next morning in bed. She got up and got ready for school going into the kitchen.

"So I didn't have any time to shop this week. So sorry about that but we can stop on the way to school. Starbucks? Mcdonalds? Burger King? Your pick," Darion said 

"Burger King," she said 

"Great, let's get going," she drove Beau to school stopping to get her breakfast. Beau ordered enough for three people because Darion let her. She could actually eat all this food but she figured that Nott and Caleb could use some of it," she walked to school with the food bag. She saw Nott and Caleb sitting at a table. Nott was rushing to do homework and Caleb like always had his nose stuck in a book. She dropped the food in front of them.

"Brought you guys some food," she said. Caleb looked up.

"Danke Beauregard," he said Nott grabbed some food out of the bag, she handed some to Caleb who took it. He set his book aside.

"You have a rough night?" she asked 

"Yes," Nott said

"Got moved to a new home," Beau said 

"Really why?"

"foster parents forgot to renew their license or some shit," she said

"Is that why you brought us food?" Caleb asked

"Yep, I figured that you would need it. Lorenzo sounds like a dick,"

"Ja," Caleb said "he is a dick,"

"Hey guys," Jester said. She was walking up with Fjord they were holding hands. Clay trailed behind them. 

"We have the stuff," Fjord said 

"What stuff?" Nott asked 

"To get revenge on the asshole who tried to kill you, who beat Caleb up and called him a slur," Fjord said "I want to teach him a lesson. He's called me slurs before and made fun of Jester so we are gonna get revenge,"

"I am in," Nott said 

"Ja so am I," Caleb said. "Besides I know the best way to make it look like its not us. Make it look like it was one of his other friends,"

"How do you...what?" Beau looked confused

"I observe people," he said "His friends pull pranks all the time," 

"But we want him to know it's us," Fjord said

"Ja but not the teachers," he said "And he isn't going to want anyone to know it was us,"

"Fair enough," Fjord said. Clay handed him the drink. 

"Just slip this to him and it will make him puke," he said 

"Thanks," Fjord said. 

"So While he is puking can I shove his head in the toilet?" Jester asked 

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yasha said 

"I have to agree," Molly said "While I like the idea of revenge and making him sick to his stomach but not actually damaging him shoving his face in the toilet is not the best idea," The bell rang and they all went to class. 

_____

Their plan went into play during break, they would have just left him well enough alone. Let him puke his breakfast out in the bathroom and leave for the rest of the day had the asshole not shoved Nott into a locker during second period. While Molly normally didn't want to do something so mean he was pissed that Nott who was so small and easy to pick on had been shoved in a locker. So after the guy ran into the bathroom, Molly with Caleb, Fjord, and Jester in tow followed him. While Yasha and Beau worked on getting Nott free. Frjod took watch, Jester shoved his head in the toilet. 

"That's for shoving Nott in a locker," Jester said 

"We are the Mighty Nein," Caleb said "You don't want to fuck with us. You fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us," he said 

"This is very true," Molly said "Leave us alone and we won't tell anyone it was us," he said "You keep your reputation and tell your friends to back off," 

"Okay! Deal!" the boy muttered. The four of them left. 

"Mighty nein? but there is like eight of us," Jester said 

"It's it a joke?" Fjord asked 

"Ja, mighty nein, like no. But also people will think there is nine of us I guess," he said 

"I like it," Molly said putting an arm around Caleb. Beau, Yasha, and Clay had gotten Nott out of the locker.

"Hey guys thanks," the little girl said 

"We gotta stick together," Beau said

"Caleb came up with a great name for us," Molly said "The Mighty Nein,"

"Hmm cool," Beau said "I like it," Caleb smiled, he was glad they did. He liked this group of misfits. He was just worried that his past would catch up with him and they would all get hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this please leave a comment and kudos. Feed the plot kitties.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have dinner at Jester's house.  
> Norda takes a look into Caleb's past and something feels off to her.

Jester lives with Sheriff Norda Briggs. She is a short woman but has a spirit of fire. She captures the attention in every room she walks in. Norda has had to learn to do this. Being her height and all. She has throughout her many years fostered kids. Her most recent foster is Jester. She likes Jester, though she is a little wild. She is working on a case, she can't figure out how to catch Lorenzo. Jester comes home from her therapy group at Vox Machina. 

"Hi Ms. Norda," she says "Could I invite some friends over tomorrow?" she asks "For dinner?"

"Sure how many?"

"Umm lets see," She thinks for a moment counting on her fingers. "There's Caleb and Nott, Fjord, Yasha and Molly, Beau and Clay," she says "So that's seven," 

"Seven that's quite a lot," she said

"They're from my therapy group," she said. 

"Very well then they can come over, any allergies?"

"Hmmm no not that I can think of," she says 

"Alright, I will get pizza for tomorrow then. They have big appetites?"

"Yeah," she said "They do. Thank you so much. Good night," She goes up to her room.

_______

Norda gets home with a few pizza boxes. She is curious to meet these people. Jester walks in her friends trailing behind her. The first to walk in is Fjord, followed by Molly and Yasha. Norda is stunned at Yasha's height. next is Beau, followed by Clay. The last two are Caleb and Nott. Nott is clinging to Caleb. Caleb is looking at the ground. Jester says he does that a lot. Doesn't like to look people in the eyes.

"Welcome," She said "Hope you are all hungry,"

"Oh, we are," Beau says "I am Beau," 

"I am Fjord," 

"Yasha," 

"Molly,"

"Clay,"

"Caleb and this is Nott," he says quietly. Norda can hear his accent. It's distinct. They all leave their bags at the door. 

"Nice to meet you all," she says "You can wash your hands in the sink in the kitchen or the bathroom, I hope you all like pizza," she said. The kids wash their hands and sit down to eat. Norda having been a cop for so long picks up on little things she finds that children are either the easiest things to read or they are impossible to read. She can tell from the way that Molly and Yasha interact that they have a close bond. She can also tell that whatever home they are from is a good one. Beau looks like she has a good one too. Fjord, Caleb, and Nott, on the other hand, it's different. Out of the three of them, Fjord is the easiest to read. Caleb and Nott are much harder. The group of kids. Might Nein Jester says it's what they are calling themselves, devour the food. They all chatter away. Norda cleans up, soon some of them start leaving. Jester comes up to her. 

"Ms. Norda," she says "I know this is last minute but would it be okay if Caleb and Nott spent the night?" she said "Their foster father is really really mean and if we don't they are just gonna be out on the streets or in a shelter and that's not safe either" she said 

"Of course," she said "I will set up the guest rooms,"

"Just one, they don't like to be separated," she said 

"Alright," Norda said. "Who is their foster father?" she asked

"Lorenzo Creek," she said, "Caleb told me that he has a lot of cops on his payroll. He also has their social workers paid off too," she said. Norda froze, Lorenzo Creek was the ban of her existence. She had been working so hard to get him. Norda had been working on rooting out the corrupt cops. 

"They are always welcome here," she said looking over at the two foster kids sitting on her couch. 

"Thanks," Jester said, she went over to Caleb and Nott and told them they could stay. Norda sets up the room for them, she has some extra clothes. She sets them out of the two newest additions to her house for the night. 

"You two are welcome to use the shower," she said. "I can wash your clothes for you if you want, just leave them outside the bathroom, if you need anything I will be in my office working late," 

"Thank you miss," Nott says quietly. Norda leaves them and goes to work in her office. 

______

Nott and Caleb take advantage of the bathroom. Nott has trauma with water, so she just uses the sink and a washcloth. She sits in the bathroom combing her hair while Caleb showers. He had traumas of his own involving water, but since it's a shower and not a bath he is fine. When they come out they look like different people. Jester is waiting for them in their rooms. 

"wow you guys look so nice," she said the clothes that they are borrowing are big on both of them. "You have lots of cute freckles," she said poking Caleb's cheek. "And you Nott, you look great. Can I braid your hair?"

"Sure," she says. Jester braids Nott's hair into two braids. She asks Caleb if she could braid his hair. He hesitates for a moment before saying yes. She braids his hair. She leaves after she is done. Nott and Caleb share the bed. It feels safer, that way. It's what they normally do. 

Norda puts the clothes that they left neatly followed up in the wash, she checks the pockets for anything that was left behind. She finds a photograph in Nott's jacket pocket. A smiling family. In Caleb's, she finds a metal. She looks it up online, it's a metal from the military in Germany. It must have been his father's she thinks. The ribbon part of the metal is worn. Norda gets up and knocks lightly on the door, she cracks it open. The kids are fast asleep, she sets the photo and metal on the nightstand and leaves. She goes to bed herself. 

______

The next day she got up and made breakfast. It was Saturday morning so she spent a little extra time making the food. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Three sleepy kids wandered into the dining room. Jester plopped down. 

"Smells good," Nott said sitting down

"Ja, it does," Caleb says he sat down. "Danke," 

"No problem," Norda said setting the plates in front of them. "You are always welcome here," she said "You know I can help you get out of your current foster home if you need," she said

"No we are fine," Nott said 

"Alright, after you are all finished I will drop you all off at Vox Machina," she said. 

________

Norda dropped them off, she was going to work on getting them out of that house. She knew they couldn't stay there because eventually, they would end up dead or worse sold by Lorenzo to one of his clients. She went to her office and did some research into them. She found something curious in her search into Caleb. The deeper that she searched the less she found on him. She discovered that Caleb Widogast hadn't existed up until three years ago. Before that, there was nothing solid. She picked up the phone and called a friend she had in the FBI. 

"Leylas," she said "Hi I was wondering if I could send you some information of one of my Foster daughter's friends," she said

"Send it over. What are you worried about?" Leylas asked 

"I am worried that he is in trouble, I could only find proof of him existing up until three years ago," she explained

"Of course I will look into it," 

"Thank you," she said

"Not at all," she said "Anything else?"

"No that's all," 

"Alright I will get back to you as soon as I can,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or Kudos below


	7. FBI

The mIghty nein was sitting in a circle talking about feelings and stuff like that. They were talking about their pasts. They were all familiar with Jester's mother and how she had a wonderful childhood until the courts took her away from her mom because she was a sex worker. Familiar with Beau's family and their treatment of her. That she had a younger brother who had been adopted while she had been left behind in the system. Her dad in jail. Molly's past with the circus and childhood he couldn't remember. Yasha's childhood, she lived in a small community that forced children to fight each other. She had run away and joined the circus. They knew about Nott's family and the flood. Cad's family all disappearing. They didn't know much about Fjord's or Caleb's pasts. Caleb would turn as white as a ghost anytime anyone asked him about it and Fjord just didn't say anything. Vex was leading their group session this time. 

"Caleb. Fjord. Would one of you like to share today?" Vex asked. "The others have shared," she said 

"I grew up on the sea," Fjord said "and I was in a bad storm, I woke up on shore the crew I was apart of died. After that, I was put back into the system," he said

"Caleb?" Vex said, "Do you want to share?"

"No,"  he said. 

"Come on man we have all shared," Beau said. 

"You can trust us," Molly said "We won't judge you," 

"I can't," Caleb said "If I tell you I would be putting all of you in danger," he said. Nott knew a little bit of it. She knew his parents were dead that he had run away from his guardian. That the man who was supposed to take care of him had instead hurt him. She had seen the scars he had. He never talked about them. But she heard him in his sleep, she didn't know much but what she did she understood that it was bad. 

"Are you in trouble?" Vex asked trying to get more out of Caleb. "You can trust me," she said "We can protect you. But I can only help you if you tell me, If you want to speak privately we can," she said 

"Don't want to talk about it," he said getting up and quickly walking out of the room. Nott got up and went after him. Vex got up as well and followed. She overheard the two talking. 

"Caleb, what's going on?" Nott asked 

"I can't talk about it. If he finds me he is going to hurt me," he said. "He will hurt you too," he said. Vex walked up to them.

"Caleb," she said "Are you ok?" she asked him. "Who is going to hurt you?"

"I can't talk about it," he said "I can't talk about it," he said again, balling his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palms. "I just can't talk about it," he said 

"Ok. I won't make you," she said. "if you are ever ready then I will always be available," she said "You are welcome to join us or you can stay out here if you want," she said. 

__________

Molly watched Caleb runoff, he wondered what was so bad to make him afraid. He looked over at his friends. 

"Okay, so we are all in agreement that we won't push him to tell us right?" he said 

"Yes," Yasha said "We won't push him into telling us," 

"It must be bad if he freaked out like that," Cad said. Beau just nodded but she wanted to know more. She had a desire to know more about what he was hiding. He had said if they knew they would all be put into danger. What was so bad that he was that afraid. Vex walked back in. She was alone neither Caleb nor Nott had followed her back in. 

_________

Norda was in her office when she got a phone call. She answered it. 

"Hello, Sheriff Briggs how may I help you?"

"Hello this is FBI agent Feelid," the voice said "I am calling because of the information that you sent Agent Leylas Kryn," they said 

"Oh, the one about my foster daughter's friend Caleb?"

"Yes," they said "it will be better if we meet in person even with a secure line I cannot risk that information getting out. Is there a place we can meet up in person?"

"Yes," she said "my office is pretty secure and if not there then I am sure Vox Machina will let us borrow a room to talk,"

"Your office is fine, I do not want to freak the child out if I show up there. He is very skittish as it is. I will be there shortly," the line went dead. Norda wondered what exactly had Caleb Widogast gotten himself into that required an FBI agent she did not know to call her the day after she had asked her contact to look into him. She kept herself busy until there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in," she said. The door opened, the person who walked in she assumed was Agent Bryce Feelid. They had their long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Agent Feelid," Norda said standing and held out her hand for them to shake. They took it and sat down. 

"You have been after Lorenzo Creek for a very long time I understand?" o

"Yes," 

"I have been after a man named Trent Ikithon,"

"That name is familiar," 

"Caleb is just one of the many victims of this man," Bryce said "When Leylas searched for him I had it set up so that it would be flagged," they explained "I understand you are worried and you have every right to be Mr. Ikithon is dangerous. He is more dangerous than a man like Lorenzo Creek,"

"Why is there only proof of him existing three years ago?" 

"We have had to move Caleb around a lot," Bryce said "Caleb is not his birth name. We had to change it to protect him,"

"Why not keep him in protective custody?"

"We tried that for a while, but Caleb is a very smart boy and had found ways around the agents, and well it's not good for him to be so isolated. I am in contact with him and I have someone inside Lorenzo's group keeping tabs on him," Bryce said "He is still a child. He and I made a deal as long as he keeps out of trouble and checks in when he is supposed to he can stay here," 

"Have him moved to my home," Norda said "It would be better if he was in a safe home. I am sure that you have enough pull to do so," she said

"I do but he said that if I can't get his friend out of that house as well then he won't go," Bryce said "He is a very stubborn teenager, I have been working on getting him and his friend moved. I will see if I can't have you take the two of them in,"

"Thank you," she said 

"Of course, I do hope that you understand that this infromation can't be shared. It would put Caleb's life in danger and anyone he has become friends with."

"I understand perfectly," Norda said. "What can you tell me about Trent Ikithon?"

"He is a very rich man. He has gotten away with a lot of shit. He has experimented on the kids that he takes in. He kills their parents after he gets them to sign papers saying that in the event of their death their child should stay with him. He targets immigrant families specifically, usually very poor, speaks very little English, and there are other things but we aren't sure what exactly he picks out in these families," they explained. "It doesn't matter where they come from, he has had victims from all over the world,"

"You are in charge of this yes?"

"Yes,"

"Could you share what his victims have in comman with me? Like the files of the kids he's taken? There might be a connection that you haven't seen yet,"

"I will bring them in a few days," they said getting up "I should be going," 

"Of course," Norda said. 

 

 

 


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Scars. Talking about child abuse. Flash backs

 Another group session started, after what had happened last week no one was really in the mood for talking. Caleb was quieter than usual. Molly was talking to him but it was more of a one-sided conversation. Jester and Fjord were fooling around. It ended in Fjord accidentally spilling hot coffee all over Caleb. It takes some coaxing from Nott and Keyleth to get him to change his shirt. He walks back into the room in a different shirt, it doesn't have long sleeves like what he normally wears. They all understood why now. The pale scars that ran up and down his arms, scars that wrapped around his wrists from restraints. He quickly walks over to where his coat is hanging and grabbed it. His coat is safe. It's like a second skin. 

"Oh, you have scars too?" Molly says before Caleb can cover his up. He freezes in place. Caleb doesn't want to talk about them. Talking about them means he has to talk about _him_. Caleb doesn't want to talk about him. Caleb _can't_ talk about him. 

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to tell us," Keyleth says. She is leading their group session today, Vex told her what had happened last week and that Caleb couldn't be pushed to share otherwise he would just shut down.

"I have scars too," Molly says pulling his shirt off. "See," he says. "I don't remember how I got most of them, though. Some of them are from the circus and others are from the time I got jumped by some assholes." He walks over to Caleb and takes his hand in his. Caleb doesn't pull away like he usually does. But he doesn't move he just stares at the floor.

"I have scars too," Yasha says she shows off her arms "I have some on my back, from the people I lived with before I ran away and joined the circus," she walks over and places a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "It's okay you don't have to tell us," she said "I just want you to know you aren't alone,"

"I have scars from some of the foster kids I've been with," Fjord said, he doesn't approach. He doesn't want to overwhelm Caleb. Nott walks over to him and takes Caleb's other hand in hers.

"You already know about mine," she said. Nott knew about his scars, but she didn't know how he got them. Caleb never talked about it, but Nott figured that it had to do with his parents. With the person, he was so afraid of. The one who haunted his dreams. 

"I also have scars," Beau says "From my father," she said walking over she doesn't touch him but she just stands close by and watches him. Cad stands next to Beau, he doesn't say anything either. 

 

Caleb finally breaks the silence. 

"My legal guardian did it to me," he said. Caleb could never bring himself to call Ikithon any word that held the same meaning like father. He wasn't anything close. Ikithon was cold and cruel. He was Caleb's legal guardian sure but father? No. He had always made Caleb call him Sir or Master Ikithon. He knows he shouldn't share. He knows the danger he puts them in. He knows what Bryce would say about sharing. But he can't do it anymore. He can't keep bottling it up. Besides no one would share what was said outside of this room. "He took me in after my parents died in a fire," he said. A fire he had caused, it had been an accident. He hadn't meant for it to get out of control. But it was his fault. Ikithon's words echoed in his mind ' _If you ever tell anyone what happened they will lock you up in prison or worse they will send you back to Germany. Where you don't have anyone. You don't want that **Bren.** Do you?' _He still did not meet anyone's eyes. He instead was staring at Molly's shoes, studying them. They are beautiful shoes black and white striped. Caleb doesn’t know what kind, but they are flamboyant and it fits Molly’s style. 

"Why did he do it to you?" Molly asked 

"Because I disobeyed," he replied. ' _This is for your own good Bren.' Ikithon says as he strikes him with the belt._ Keyleth wanted to ask him who this man was. She wanted to report this man to the police but she had a feeling Caleb wouldn't share his name with them. He was still too afraid.

"because I was weak," _Ikithon locks him in the toy chest. 'This will make you strong Bren. There is no reason to be afraid of the dark.'_

"Because he enjoyed hurting me," _The cuffs cut into his wrists as he pulled against them. Against Ikithon, as the older man was forcefully bathing him. 'Since you refuse to clean yourself I will have to do it for you,'_  Everything that Ikithon had done to him was forever burned into Caleb's memories. Vivid details of every scar inflicted on him, of every punishment. "I can't tell you who he is though," he said "He's dangerous and too powerful"

"Does he have the cops in his back pocket like Lorenzo?" Nott asked. Caleb was quiet for a moment before responding. 

"Worse than Lorenzo," Caleb said "Lorenzo has money to make them like him. This man is already well-liked by everyone," he said "He is much more powerful," he said.  _'no one will ever believe you, Bren. You are a child no one will believe the words of a mentally unstable child.'_ "And I tried," he said "Believe me I did. But he has a way with his words. He wrote me off as mentally unstable," he explained. The only person to ever believe him was Bryce. Bryce had believed him, the first adult in his life to listen to him. They had listened carefully to his words. They told him they could help him get away. Disappear. He had to change his name. But it was worth it. It was worth leaving behind Bren Aldric Ermendrud and becoming Caleb Widogast. When They finally caught Ikithon, Caleb would have to testify. And he would. If it saw the man who hurt him and who had hurt others put away for good he would do it. But for now, it was safer for them to not know much. And yet it felt so good to share with them. To not be alone anymore.

"Can I hug you?" Molly asks Caleb. Caleb looks up at him. Looking into his eyes. He just nods, Molly pulls him into a hug. 

"Can I hug you too Cayleb?" Jester asks 

"Ja," he said. Jester wrapped her arms around him too. 

"This guy ever finds you I am gonna kill him for you," Beau says. 

“So will I,” Nott said. 

“I can help bury and hid the body,” cad spoke. Caleb smiles, it’s a genuine smile. It’s a rare smile to see from him. 


	9. Sleepover

Jester had asked Norda if they could do a sleepover. She agreed having met her friends and she wanted to keep an eye on Caleb. Bryce had told her that it would be at least one more week until they could get Caleb and Nott out of Lorenzo's home. It was difficult to do coordinating with everyone. Especially with the social workers being on Lorenzo's payroll. She was still at the office and was running a bit late but had told Jester she would be home soon with some take out. She hoped that things wouldn't get too wild while she was gone. But she had been a teenager once.

"Okay guys we are gonna play seven minutes in heave ok," Jester said. "Beau you can go first," she said

"umm ok," she said spinning the bottle. It landed on Yasha. The two went into the closet and they ended up making out. The others were sitting there awkwardly. Well, Jester was listening in on it. She scrambled back to her spot. As the two walked out. Yasha had a blank face and Beau was hiding a smile on her face.

"Nott you wanna go next?"

"No not really," she said

"Come on its gonna be fun," she said

"Ok," she said spinning the bottle. It landed on Cad. The two looked at each other awkwardly but went into the closet. Neither one wanted to make out so instead, they played rock paper scissors. The seven minutes were up and the two came out.

"I am the rock paper scissors champion!" Nott said smiling

"Yes you are," Cad said "You are very very good," they sat back down.

"Why do we have to play this?" Caleb asked

"Cause it's fun," Jester said "Now spin the bottle,"

"Okay fine," he said spinning it. It ended up landing on Molly. Caleb's face turned red, he looked down at the floor.

"Okay you two into the closet," she said. Caleb glared at her but got up and walked into the closet with Molly. Molly closed the door behind him. Caleb pulled his phone out and set a timer for seven minutes. He looked up at Molly like he was waiting for him to make the first move.

"I am not going to make you do anything you don't wanna do," Molly said "That's not how I roll,"

"But you are always calling me darling and flirting with me," he said

"Just because I flirt with you doesn't mean that I am gonna violate your consent," he said "And I call everyone darling,"

"true," he said "though I wouldn't mind kissing you," he said

"Really?" Molly smiled "You want to kiss me?"

"Ja," he said "though I have never kissed anyone before," he said. That was a lie he had kissed someone before, but that had been a long time ago, Caleb had been a different person then. But Molly didn't seem to detect the lie or if he did he didn't call Caleb out on it.

"ok," Molly said. He put his hands on Caleb's face, he brushed Caleb's hair from his face. He kissed him. Caleb kissed him back. Molly tasted like licorice lip gloss.

"You taste like licorice,"

"Yeah. New lip gloss," he said. Caleb leaned in and kissed him again. Molly brushed Caleb's hair from his face.

The timer went off.

"Guess our seven minutes are up," Caleb said pulling away.

"Go on a date with me?"

" _was_?"

"Go on a date with me,"

"Umm ok sure,"

"Great we can figure out what we want to do later. Is it okay if I hold your hand?"

" sure," Caleb said taking molly's hand in his. They got up and exited the closet.

"SO, did you guys have fun?" Jester asked, "Did you guys kiss? AWW YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS!" she smiled

"Jester," Molly said

"You guys are so cute!"

"Jester,"

"I knew you were perfect for each other,"

"JESTER!"

"What?"

"Spin the damn bottle," Molly said "It's your turn. And I would like to date Caleb but if you keep poking then I am afraid you are going to scare him off,"

"She won't scare me off," Caleb said

"DOn't want to take any chances,"

"Okay. Okay." Jester said she spun the bottle it landed on Fjord. "Oh yay," she said smiling. "Come on let's go," she said practically dragging Fjord into the closet. When they came out seven minutes later. Fjord had lipstick kisses all over his face like a cartoon character. 

"Can we play something else?" Cad asked 

"Umm ok," Jester said getting a board game they started playing Monopoly. Norda walked in with the Pizzas 

"Hey, guys I have pizza go wash your hands and come sit down and eat," They all went and washed their hands and sat down. They started eating pizza. 

"Wow you guys sure are hungry," she said smiling. She preheated the oven and getting the cookies she bought ready to be put into the oven. 

"Yeah," Jester said "We have been doing a lot of stuff," she said smiling. 

______

Norda was working late, the kids were all asleep in her living room. They had fallen asleep during the second lord of the rings movie. 


	10. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not gonna post it, are you?" He asked 
> 
> "No," Molly said "I won't if you don't want me to," he said "But it is going to be my new lock screen." he said "Hand me your phone," 
> 
> "Okay," Caleb said taking it out and handing it to him. "But why?" Molly took a selfie of himself and made it Caleb's lock screen. 
> 
> "There now you have me," he said 
> 
> "Okay. You look cute," 
> 
> "Thanks, can I kiss you?"
> 
> "Ja, you can kiss me," he said. Molly leaned in and kissed him. "Okay now pick out a book you want," 
> 
> "Really?" Caleb smiled
> 
> "Yep," he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

**MOLLY AND CALEB**

Molly is waiting for Caleb outside of his last class of the day. He is excited about their date. The bell rings and people file out of the classroom. Caleb is the last one out, Molly puts his arm around him. 

"Hello," he says 

"Hallo Mollymauk," he replied 

"Come on let's go," he said "I have a really great date planned," 

"Okay, so what is it?"

"It's a surprise but Pumat is gonna drive us," 

"Ok," he said "Let me just tell Nott," 

"She already knows," he said 

"Ok," He said following Mollymauk to the car. Pumat gives Caleb a warm hello and drives them to a Barns and Noble. It's a two-story one. Molly smiles and follows Caleb around, who is so enthralled with all the books. Molly starts asking him questions about different ones and Caleb answering them, he was smiling. Molly liked seeing him like this. Molly loved seeing him get all excited. He had asked Nott where he should take him and she told him this place. Even if he couldn't buy anything he still loved looking. He ended up taking a photo of Caleb while he had his nose stuck in a book. Caleb looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked 

"I am taking your picture," Molly said. 

"You are not gonna post it, are you?" He asked 

"No," Molly said "I won't if you don't want me to," he said "But it is going to be my new lock screen." he said "Hand me your phone," 

"Okay," Caleb said taking it out and handing it to him. "But why?" Molly took a selfie of himself and made it Caleb's lock screen. 

"There now you have me," he said 

"Okay. You look cute," 

"Thanks, can I kiss you?"

"Ja, you can kiss me," he said. Molly leaned in and kissed him. "Okay now pick out a book you want," 

"Really?" Caleb smiled

"Yep," he said. After they got the book they walked down to a fast food joint to get some food. They passed by a little shelter that was trying to adopt out some kittens. Caleb stopped in his tracks, he loved cats. He had one growing up before he had to move. Trent had never let him have one but he had one in secret, but then Trent found out and took her away from him and he was punished. He missed having a cat, but he couldn't have one in his foster home. Guaranteed that Lorenzo would kill it. He pet the orange tabby who sniffed his hand and meowed headbutting his hand. 

"Would you like to hold him?" the woman asked picking him up and handing him to Caleb. Caleb took him in his arms. 

"Do you want to adopt him?" Molly asked. Caleb pet the kitten, it purred in his arms happily. 

"I can't," Caleb said "Foster father wouldn't allow it,"

"What if he stayed with me or Jester when you are at home," he said 

"You would do that?" 

"Yes," 

"thank you," he said. They filled out the stuff they needed to and paid the small adoption fee. Caleb held the kitten close to his chest.

"So what are you gonna name him?"

"Frumpkin," he said 

"Why frumpkin?"

"my old cat was named Frumpkin. The one that I had back in Germany," he said

"cool, We should get him some stuff and then go back to my place and give him a bath,"

 

__________

**FJORD AND JESTER**

Fjord picked Jester up for their date, he rang the doorbell. Norda answered the door.

"Come in Jester will be down in a second," she said. Fjord followed her inside. 

"Where are you guys going?" 

"the zoo," he said 

"Very nice. Don't keep her out too late," Norda said

"Yes ma'am," Jester came down the stairs she and Fjord left. He took her to the zoo.

"We have to go see the penguins!" she said excitedly taking his hand in her and dragging him behind her. She started taking a bunch of photos and dragging him around from exhibit to exhibit. 

"Slow down Jester," he said "we got all day to hang out here," he said smiling at her. He took pictures of her as well. They took pictures together, they left the zoo to go get some food from one of the food trucks. 

___________

**BEAU AND YASHA**

Yasha and Beau ended up going to some gardens. Cad and Jester had suggested it to Beau as a good first date. Yasha smiled when she saw all the flowers. Of course, they got some weird looks. Two girls together, one who was a goth and the other who looked like trouble. 

"This place is so beautiful," Yasha said

"Cad and Jester gave me the idea," she said 

"I love it. We should take some pictures together," they had some people take their pictures and Yasha started going into detail about the flowers and their meanings. Beau loved listening to her talk. She liked Yasha enough to listen to her about the flowers and it was actually interesting to her. 

____________

**NOTT AND CAD**

They met up at Vox Machina and played a bunch of rounds of Uno while waiting for their friends to be finished with their dates. They got to chatting, and Nott talked about this cute guy in her science class. Yeza Brenetto. He was super cute and nice and she wanted to ask him out but wasn't sure how and was afraid he would say no. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought here would be a good place to introduce frumpkin


	11. Kisses and Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Child abuse mentioned, flashbacks of past trauma as well as mentions of sexual abuse, homophobia use of the word D*yke, sexism

Nott was tapping her index fingers together looking off into space during lunchtime.  

"Nott, what's wrong?" Jester asked her

"Oh what nothing??" she said 

"Come on tell you can tell me," 

"Okay there. is this guy in my class. Yeza and I like him. He umm sort of asked me out. and I said yes but I have never been on a date..."

"I can totally help you," she said 

"Really?" nott asked her eyes lite up.

"Yeah," she said 

"Thanks,"

"Makeover," she said, "when is your date?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Okay you come over before your date and I will help you get ready you can have him pick him up from my house,"

"Okay thank you," she said smiling.

”I’m so excited to help you! I love makeovers,” 

________

The next day Jester helped Nott get ready for her date. she let her borrow a dress and braided her hair while putting flowers into it.

”ok it’s gonna be great,” she said “if there are any problems just text me!”

”are you sure? I can just text Caleb,”

”he and Molly are gonna be studying,”

”but I promised I was gonna send him updates,” 

“well still call me if you want me to interrupt,” she said 

“okay I will,” 

___________

** MOLLY AND CALEB **

Frumpkin was curled up on Molly's desk while Caleb and he were on his bed. Caleb had been spending a lot of time over here recently. Molly knew it was partly because of Frumpkin. Okay, mostly Frumpkin, he understood Frumpkin was comforting to Caleb. They were studying for some English test. Nott was out on a date with Yeza the guy from her science class. She was occasionally texting Caleb updates on how the date was going. Yasha was out with Beau and Pumat was at work so they were alone.

"I think that I am gonna throw this book against the wall if I have to keep studying," Molly said 

"But you don't want to fail your test, Molly," 

"Yeah yeah I know but we could relax for a bit," he said "I won't fail not with you helping me study," he said "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Molly figured it was better to ask before going for it.

"Ja," he said "But you have to answer this question first," 

"Okay," Molly said looking it over "It's false," he said. Caleb leaned in and kissed him. Molly kissed him back, he moved the book and study guide off to the side gently pushing Caleb into the bed so he was on top of him. He continued to kiss him and Caleb kissed him back.

"Is this okay?" Molly asked he didn't want to push Caleb into anything he didn't want to do. He had seen the scars. Caleb never talked about them, he said they would all be in danger if he said anything, he said he had help but that it was complicated. Molly knew he lived with a gang leader who was known for selling people, know for brutal cruel things. He didn’t want to disrespect Caleb’s boundaries. 

"Ja," he said "This is fine," he looked up at him. Molly kissed him again. He buried his lips The space between Caleb’s neck and shoulder. 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Molly said. 

“I will,” Caleb said. “I am enjoying this,” he said Molly kissed his neck again, his hand wandered down to Caleb’s waist.

_Wulf had him pinned to the bed, kissing him roughly. Caleb knew better than to resist at this point. It was just better to go into his safe place. It’s what Caleb started doing, and it helped, it helped to not make it as bad. To believe for a while that it wasn’t actually happening. That instead of being used he was reading his favorite book. But he could still feel his hands on him. The roughness. The carelessness. The lust for power over someone else. Caleb didn’t like the rough touch. The texture of Eodwulf’s calloused hands against his skin. He preferred Astrid’s hands at least they were soft. Sure they were always ice cold. But he preferred the softness to the roughness. And at least she was gentler._

Molly started to undo Caleb’s pants, when he felt Caleb tense up. He stopped and pulled away from him. He saw that Caleb was looking off to the side, he was somewhere else. 

_He remembered the first time it happened, the older boy pinning him to the bed, one hand over his mouth. Father wasn’t home and Astrid was standing at the door watching. Waiting for permission to come over._

**_“This_** _**is our little secret,”**  He had said. _

_“ **It will be fun,”** Astrid said. “ **Wulf and I do it all the time,”**_

_**“tell anyone and they will send you away for being bad,”** Wulfwhispered in his ear_

_” **besides it feels good doesn’t it Bren.”**  Astrid would say. She would join in. _

**_“you owe me,”_ ** _Eodwulf’s voice echoed in Caleb’s mind. **“I lied for you, so you owe me. You owe us,”**_

“I’m sorry,” Molly said “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I should have asked first before trying to take off any of your clothing,” he said. Caleb was still starting at the wall, a few more seconds past before his eyes met Molly’s.

 **I’m sorry. I’m sorry.** Those words were unfamiliar to Caleb when it came to sex. Those words never came out of his abusers’ mouths. But Molly wasn’t Wulf. Molly wasn’t Astrid either, who followed along. Shoved Caleb into Wulf lustful oath so she could avoid being his main target, and he certainly wasn’t Ikithon who had simply turned the blind eye when it came to Eodwulf’s sexual urges. He was Mollymauk Tealeaf certified weirdo. Mollymauk who cared. Mollymauk who apologized for making Caleb uncomfortably. Mollymauk who’s hands where soft and warm. Mollymauk who understood him as best he could.More seconds passed by before Caleb finally spoke. 

“It’s what you wanted,” His voice soft, a small whisper. It had never stopped his adopted brother before. Or his adopted sister.Even though he wasn’t _them_ , Caleb knew this on some level, but he was use to people doing what they wanted with him. 

“You think I want to what have sex with you or do anything intimate for that matter without your permission?” Molly was only met with silence, Caleb sat up and looked away from him. 

 Molly broke the silence, “You are suppose to enjoy it too,” he said

”I...don’t want to have sex with you,” Caleb chocked the words out. 

“And that’s fine. We don’t have too,” 

“I also don’t want to talk about why,”

”ok. But I just want you to know whoever violated your boundaries that was wrong of them. Very wrong. It’s never okay to do that,” he said. Frumpkin jumped down from his napping spot and trotted over to the bed. He hopped up and climbed into Caleb’s lap. Caleb ran his fingers through his fur. He looked at Molly.

”why do you care so much?”

”Because it’s basic human decency. It’s respect. People aren’t objects,” Molly said. Caleb nodded in response. 

“You understand?” Molly asked 

“Ja, I understand,” he said 

“do you want to talk about it?”

”I cannot talk about it,”

”ok,” Molly said “that’s fine. Do you want to do something else?”

”Could we go for a walk? I could use some fresh air,” 

“of course,” Molly said getting up and putting on a pair of shoes. Caleb put his shoes back on, they went for a walk around the neighborhood. 

__________

**  BEAU AND YASHA **

Beau and Yasha had gone to the movies to try and sneak in and see the newest rated R movie. It was some action packed film. Sadly they had gotten caught so they went for some Ice cream instead.

“Shame we can’t see the movie,” beau sighed

“it’s alright. I enjoy eating the ice cream and talking with you,” Yasha replied in her soft voice. Her voice did not fit her appearance at all. Neither did her personality. Not to say that she couldn’t punch someone into the next millennia if it was called for. She mostly just didn’t want to fight if she could avoid it. 

“Well what do you want to talk about?”

”umm not sure. Did you hear about Nott’s date?” She asked

“yeah some kid from her chemistry class, Caleb asked me to help beat him up if it all goes to hell,”

“I think I know the kid. His name is Yeza B-something,” she said “sweet kid,” she said

“good to know. You want to go to the arcade?”

”sure, I’ve actually never been to one before,”

”then we have to give!” Beau took Yasha to the arcade and they played all sorts of games together. Pac-Man, dance dance revolution, some racing games, some shooting games, they tried and failed at the claw machine, played air hocking and then started in on some sceeball. They were both really good at it and started earring shit tone of tickets. They had drawn a small crowd. Once they ran out of tokens they were collecting their tickets when two boys walked over. 

“You guys are really good, can we get you gals food or something?” The taller one asked 

“no thank you,” Yasha said. “I am not interested,”

”why not?” 

“Well I am on a date...”

”I don’t see a guy,” he said 

“yeah no guys but us,” the shorter one said 

“she’s my date,” Yasha said gesturing over to beau. 

“Girls can date girls,” Beau said 

“maybe I can change your mind,” the guy said. Yasha looked at him, cocking her head to the side and standing up a bit straighter, she was a few inches taller than him and she was bigger too, 

“No. Thank you,” she said more stern. 

“What about you doll?” The other guy asked beau

”beat it before I punch your lights out,” she said. The shorter guy decided to leave he dragged his friend away with him.

The taller one shouted “why are all the hot girls fucking dykes,” 

“Oh I should of beat him up,” beau said. Yasha put s hand on her shoulder. 

“Not worth it,” she said. “Let’s go cash in our tickets and then go back to your place, is your foster mom home?”

”no she is at work,”

”cool,” she smiled at beau 

___________

** JESTER AND FJORD  **

Jester and Fjord were at the park taking photos for Jester’s class. Fjord was letting jester use him as a model. 

“Like this Jessie?” He asked 

“yeah. Yeah. That’s perfect,” she said snapping a picture. Right after she did that Fjord fell over, Jester went over to him. 

“Yeah I am fine,” he said getting up. 

___________

** NOTT AND YEZA  **

Nott and Yeza went out to a ruby’s Diner and were talking about chemistry and all sorts of stuff. When he wasn’t paying attention she would shoot Jester and Caleb a message to keep them updates after food they went to the arcade and played air hockey nonstop.

 

 

 


	12. Iron shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse, sexual assault, flashbacks because of sexual assault.  
> This was very hard to write and made me cry. I kept pushing it back and adding more to the story before I introduced this chapter. So far this will be the longest chapter I have written for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MANY TRIGGERS SO THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM WILL CONTAIN THE SUMMARY FOR WHAT HAPPENS AND THEN IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT YOU CAN SKIP IT.

Caleb and Nott were on the laptop talking to their friends about going to the spring formal together, when the door opened. Lorenzo walked through it.

"I knew you two little motherfuckers were up to no good," he said, "What the fuck is that!" he asked seeing the laptop. "Holding out on me are you?" he said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jester asked from the laptop

"Ruzza! Wohn!" he said "We need to search this room see what else these two have been hiding," he said. Nott shut the computer and held it close to her chest. Caleb got up and stood protectively in front of her. He pulled out the knife that he had. The two women joined him. Ruzza pulled out a gun.

"Drop the knife kid," she said "I don't want to have to shoot you but I will," she aimed the gun at him. Caleb dropped the knife it clattered to  the ground.

"You can't take our things!" Nott protested 

"Maybe if you didn't run away I wouldn't have to punish you," Lorenzo said. He grabbed Caleb by the arm and pulled him away from Nott. Ruzza turned the gun on Nott. Wohn took the laptop from Nott. She continued to search the room until she found their stash. Lorenzo shoved Caleb into Wohn's arms. She held him back while Ruzza grabbed ahold of Nott. Lorenzo counted the wad of money.

"Give that back!" Nott yelled "It's ours," she struggled in Ruzza's grip. Lorenzo backhanded her.

"Been holding out on me now have you?" he asked. "This is quite a lot of money have you been stealing from me?"

"No," she said

"I don't believe you. How else would you be getting this much money?" he asked looking at her. He eyed her carefully, ever since her date with Yeza and Jester helping to boost her self esteem, she had been dressing a lot better. Caleb knew that look in Lorenzo’s eye. It’s how Eodwulf looked at Astrid and how he had looked at him. 

"I stole it," Caleb said "It was me, she had nothing to do with it," it wasn't the truth either. They had stolen the money but it had never been from Lorenzo it had been from other people.

"Well now someone is being honest?" he asked gripping Caleb's chin. "I don't take kindly to thieves," he said "You and I are gonna have to have a little chat about that. Man to man," his lips curved into a wicked smile. "I've got him from here Wohn, keep the little bitch from going anywhere," he said "Deal with her how you see fit," he said grabbing Caleb's arm and forcing him out of the room.

"NO! Let him go! CALEB!" Nott yelled fighting against Ruzza. She was no match for the older women. "He's lying to you! It was me! I Stole the money it was me! Please don't hurt him," she begged. Lorenzo didn't listen as he shoved Caleb down the stairs of the basement. Caleb ended up landing on his back. He hit his shoulder in such a way that it sent a sharp pain up his neck. Lorenzo grabbed Caleb by the collar and dragged him into one of the cells that he had down there and threw him in there. Lorenzo walked in behind him and shut the door.

"I am going to make sure that you never steal from me again," he said "And after this say goodbye to your little friend," he said "I am going to have her put back into juvie," he said. Caleb stood up he looked at Lorenzo.

"You do not scare me," he said his heart racing. "You don't fucking scare me," he said. It was a lie, he was afraid of Lorenzo. But he was more afraid of losing Nott, and he was more afraid of what Lorenzo would do to her. It was better for it to be him than her.  

"After I am done with you I will," he said striking Caleb across the face hard enough to send him stumbling back a few paces. He dislocated Caleb’s shoulder before pinning him to the floor. Caleb was pressed down into the cold floor. 

"You promise you won't ever steal from me again?" Lorenzo said. "I want to hear you say it!" he yelled he pulled Caleb’s hair causing him to cry out in pain. 

"I promise," Caleb cried 

"You promise what!?" 

"I promise to never steal from you again. I promise that if I steal any money from anyone else that I will give it to you,"

"Good, good," he said. He placed his knee on Caleb’s back pulling down Caleb's pants. Lorenzo pulled his own down, he set his gun down with in each of Caleb. But he didn’t think to much of Caleb actually using it. Lorenzo shoved into him, causing Caleb to cry out. Lorenzo laughed he thrusted in and out grunting and laughing. Caleb shut his eyes. Thinking about being in bed studying with molly and frumpkin laying across his legs. Sound from next door interrupted Caleb’s thoughts. Lorenzo finished before he got up and pulled up his pants zipping them up. He left the room and yelled at whoever was next door. Caleb grabbed the gun and hit it, he stayed still. 

_________

"Guys, what's going on?" where Nott and Caleb had been it had gone blank. Jester looked concerned.

"We should go check on them," Fjord said

"But we don't know where they even live," Yasha said

"Then we find a member and make them tell us where they live so we can hopefully prevent our friends' untimely deaths," Fjord said

"Molly is at an appointment right now," Yasha said

"Well it could just be us three," Jester said "Cad and Beau aren't here and we need to hurry," she said "Meet me at the cafe on 7th street," she slammed the laptop closed, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She walked quickly to the cafe where she waited for Fjord and Yasha to get there. She waved at them when she saw them.

"Do you know where they live?" Yasha asked Jester.

"I looked at the files Norda had on Lorenzo," she said "I found the address it's not too far from here,"

"What are we gonna do?" Fjord asked

"I dunno," Jester said "We can't call the police, we could get some weapons and then we can attack him,"

"What weapons?" Yasha asked

"Baseball bats, wrapped in barbed wire," she said lifting up the bag she had brought with her.

"Okay, let's go," Fjord said. Jester led the way they got ready to go and save their friends. They overestimated themselves and ended up captured thrown into a small dark cell. The walls made of wood thin enough that they could hear. The sounds of pained cries from next door. Laughter followed, amusement at someone else's own pain. 

"You promise you won't ever steal from me again?" Lorenzo said. "I want to hear you say it!" he yelled

"I promise," Caleb's reply came his voice was cracked. He cried out again. Jester covered her mouth with her hands to silence her gasp.

"You promise what!?"

"I promise to never steal from you again. I promise that if I steal any money from anyone else that I will give it to you,"

"Good, good," he said. There was a moment of silence before they heard a cry of pain from Caleb and heard Lorenzo grunting. Jester covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. Hmming to herself. She was trying not to cry. Tears streamed down Yasha's cheeks. Fjord hit the wall, he kept hitting it over and over again trying to bring attention to himself. A few minutes later the door opened and Lorenzo walked in.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Fjord yelled letting his accent slip and using the voice he had grown up with. Not the one that he had copied from his foster father.

"Quiet!" he yelled, he beat Fjord up, Punching and kicking him until Fjord was on the ground bleeding. "I will be back," he said leaving the three kids in the dark.

_______

When Lorenzo came back in he simply told Caleb to get dressed. Caleb did, he was careful to not show he had the gun. Caleb was bloody and bruised when Lorenzo brought him back upstairs. His body hurt all over. This was not the first time he had experienced this kind of pain. This was not the first time he had been sexually assaulted, he figured that he could deal with the trauma later and pushed it aside, he had to help his friends. But Caleb decided that it was the last time Lorenzo was going to hurt anyone else. Nott had screamed herself hoarse she was still being restained by Ruzza. Caleb kept his eyes on the ground. He was counting in his head how many steps. How many steps up the stairs. How many too where Nott and Ruzza were. How many steps until freedom. So far Lorenzo hadn't noticed that his gun was missing. Caleb had taken it while Lorenzo was busy dealing with the person next door he had left it behind and Caleb took the opportunity to grab it. It had been in reach. Lorenzo was to busy enjoying himself. To busy getting off on hurtling Caleb. 

"I have some unruly product to deal with Ruzza watch them I will be back," he shoved Caleb forward "Wohn come with me I need your help,"

"but two against one,"

"Don't worry I broke him. Was to fucking easy," He chuckled, he and Wohn left the room. 

"Caleb," Nott said "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Quiet," Ruzza said. Caleb aimed the gun at Ruzza.

"Let her go or I will shoot you," he said deadpanned, subtle traces of anger in his voice.

"You don't even know how to use it,"

"I will shoot you," he said "Now let her go," he said. Ruzza let Nott go. Nott scrambled over to Caleb's side. Ruzza reached for her gun.

"Looking for this?" Nott asked holding it up.

"Now I know you don't know how to use it,"

"Which makes me more dangerous," Nott said, she aimed the gun at Ruzza and fired it. Hitting the woman in the stomach. Caleb and Nott ran out of the house taking the back alley. Caleb didn't stop pulling Nott behind him until they were at outside Vox Machina. Caleb walked in with Nott. Vex was talking with her husband Percy, Grog and Keyleth. She looked over at the two bloody and bruised kids. She saw that the two had guns in their hands. 

"Caleb. Nott are you two alright?" she asked approaching them slowly.

"You said you could help if we were ever in any trouble," he said "You can help us right?" he asked

"Yes we can," she said. Percy walked up behind her.  

"But I need you two to give me those guns first," he said. "Don't want to hurt anyone by accident do we?" Caleb handed it to him carefully. His hand was shaking. Percy turned the safety on and removed the clip and bullet that was still in the chamber. Keyleth ran to get a first aid kit. Nott handed the gun to Vex, who took the gun and turned the safety on, she took out the clip and the bullet that was in the chamber. Percy took it from her he left and put them in the gun safe they had there. 

"what happened?" Vex asked 

"he beat Caleb up," Nott said "He found some money we had saved up and he thought we stole it from him. Caleb lied and said he did and then Lorenzo took him downstairs and beat him up," she said Vex looked over at Caleb. She noticed that he was favoring his right shoulder and it had looked like Lorenzo had done more than just beat him up. But she knew Caleb, if she asked he would close up. She hoped he would come to someone else to help him. 

"He dislocated my shoulder," Caleb said. 

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Grog asked 

"No," Caleb said "I just want to get cleaned up and then I need to call someone," he said

"Okay well we can do that," Vex said "We are going to call the police,"

"No," Caleb said "They won't help, they will just blame us for Ruzza,"

"What happened to Ruzza?" Percy asked 

"I shot her," Nott said. Keyleth came back with the first aid kit. She started with Caleb first. With Grog's help, they put his shoulder back into place. Caleb called Beau from Vex's phone. The four adults were a few feet away talking about what to do next. 

"Hello?" Beau said 

"Lorenzo took Fjord, Jester, and Yasha," Caleb said "Nott and I are at Vox Machina. Get Molly and Cad and get over here now," he hung up. He called someone else. 

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" Keg asked

"It's Caleb," he said, "You said that you owed me a favor and I am collecting it now,"

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Help taking down Lorenzo," he said 

"If you hadn't saved my life then I would say no. Where are you?"

"Vox Machina," he said "Just please get here quickly," 

"I will be there in an hour," she said. The line went dead. 

_____________

Beau walked into the building with Molly and Cad. Molly rushed over to Caleb.

"What happened?" he asked "Are you alright?" he cupped Caleb's face in his hands.

"I am fine," Caleb said. "I am fine,"

"What's the plan?" Beau asked

"I know someone who use to be in his gang she is gonna meet up with us and she will help us take him down," Caleb said

"Okay," Molly said, "But how do we get passed the adults in this room?"

"We wait till night I guess?" Caleb said "Then we sneak out and go attack him,"

"Sounds good to me," Beau said

"I could try and get those guns back," Nott said

"I do not think that is the best idea," Cad said "Maybe we could try a different weapon,"

"There are other things we can use," Molly said

"yeah but they will have guns," Nott said

"I get that but I am the only one who knows how to use one," Caleb said

"Wait how do you know how to use a gun?" Molly asked

"Long story," he said "It's a very long story,"

 "You can tell it later," he said 

"Darion has weapons we can borrow," Beau said "I actually took a few," she said setting down her gym bag. 

_______________

Lorenzo threw another punch, hitting Fjord in the jaw. Not hard enough to knock him out but hard enough to shut him up. 

"Do not talk back to me boy!" He growled "I guess I am gonna have to teach you some manners," 

"Don't touch him!" Yasha yelled she pulled against her restraints. 

"Let us go!" Jester said "Or you are gonna regret it! My foster mom is the sheriff and she is gonna do whatever it takes to make sure we are safe!"

"You will be long gone before she finds you here," Lorenzo said. "Now I do not want to have to hurt you but I won't hesitate to do it if you don't shut up," 

"You hurt our friend," Jester said 

"He disrespected me. He won't do it again," 

"You sir are an asshole," Yasha said 

"Ruzza's dead," Wohn came rushing into the room. 

"What?!" Lorenzo said

"She was shot. Her gun is missing,"

"That little bitch," Lorenzo said 

"Will they go to the cops?"

"No. they are not that dumb," he said "but be prepared they might just be dumb enough to come and rescue their friends,"

"Of course," she said leaving to tell the others. 

________

Keg walked up to Vox Machina, she saw Caleb, Nott and three other kids she didn't know. 

"Who are these guys?" 

"This is Molly, Beau, and Cad," Caleb said "they are gonna help us,"

"What happened to you?" Keg asked

"Lorenzo beat the shit out of me," he said. Keg knew that probably wasn't the only thing that Lorenzo had done to Caleb. She knew Lorenzo what he was capable of and what he did to hurt people, but she didn't press for further information.

"What's the plan," she asked.

"We don't have one," Nott said 

"Works for me, what weapons you got?" she asked. Beau showed her the bag of weapons. 

"This enough?" Beau asked 

"Yeah," Keg said 

"You still have a lighter?" Caleb asked 

"Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow it?" 

"Sure," Keg said handing him the lighter. They headed back to the house, the plan was to get in and get out. Caleb had a different plan, he planned on burning the house to the ground. Doing what he did best. They infiltrated the house, none of them wasted any time with these people. They wanted their friends back. 

______________

The group headed out once night had fallen. they snuck out of Vox Machina and headed back towards Lorenzo's home. Lorenzo was waiting for them with his people. The kids fought with them. Molly went straight for Lorenzo and got into a fight with him he broke Molly's arm and had him pinned to the ground. 

"Any last words boy?" he asked. Molly spat his blood in Lorenzo's face. 

"Leave him alone!" Keg yelled she swung the baseball bat at Lorenzo's head hitting him and getting him off of Molly. Cad helped Molly up and took him outside. Beau, Nott, and Keg went into the basement to get Fjord, Jester, and Yasha out. They helped their friends out when the house caught fire. 

________

“You have guts boy,” Lorenzo said to Caleb. “And you are a fine piece of ass, I’ll give you that.” He said. “Who taught you to be so complacent?”

“You hurt my friends and you hurt me, it won’t happen again. Ever,” Caleb said. “Burn in hell,” he said taking the bottle of air freshener and the lighter and turning it into a flame thrower. He set Lorenzo on fire. And the rest of the house. Setting the rest of the house on fire had been an accident. But he had intentionally set Lorenzo on fire, and he watched him suffer and burn. He left tossing the can on the pain part of the fire p. He ran out of the house slipping the lighter in his jacket pocket. 

____________

"Is Caleb still in there?!" Nott asked.

”he went back inside,” Molly said. Nott turned back to the house mad was about to rush in when Caleb came out of the door, he had his arm over his mouth to help with the smoke coming from inside. Keg knew it was probably Caleb who had set the fire. She had given him a lighter and she knew he had a strange obsession with it. Nott set Jester down and ran over and hugged Caleb.

"Are you ok?" 

“I am fine,” he said, “we should get out of here,”  they went back to Vox Machina where there was a very worried Vex and Norda. Bryce was there as well. 

“What happened?” Vex asked them

”we had to get them back,” Caleb said “otherwise we wouldn’t have seen them again,”

”I got a call the house caught fire,” Norda said “Lorenzo is dead,”

”Caleb. Nott.” Bryce said “I’m going to have you guys stay with Norda. She has the room and since your previous foster home burned down it will be easier to push,” 

“yay!” Jester said smiling. After they had all the kids looked at Norda took the three home. Nott and Caleb shared a room again. Caleb still had a lighter in his hands. He remembered the consequences of the last time he had played with fire. But this had been worth it, watching Lorenzo burn. Frumpkin sat nuzzled next to him. Norda has agreed to let the cat stay. There was a light knock in the door. Before Jester came in. Nott was in the shower, she was scrubbing herself clean of the blood. 

“Caleb,” Jester said “I wanted to talk,”

”what about?”

”well....the room next door to the one Lorenzo kept us in. I heard your voice,” she said. Sitting down next to Caleb. Caleb was starting at the floor. 

“He beat me up that’s all,” he said. 

“Cayleb,” jester said softly. Putting a hand on his leg. “I heard him. I heard you,” she said  

“it would have been Nott,” he said. “If I hadn’t stepped in he would have...done it to her. And I couldn’t let that happen. It does something to a person...but I’m fine,”

”are you sure?” 

“Yes,” he said. Lie. 

“If you want to talk,” she said. “I’m here for you,” she hugged him before leaving. Caleb showered after Nott. He scrubbed his skin clean until it was red. Still didn’t help, nothing would. It was ingrained in his memory just as all the times with Eodwulf and Astrid were. 

 ________________

 

FEW DAYS LATER 

Trent Ikithon was watching the news when it came on that Lorenzo creek had died in a house fire. His foster kids were thankfully not home. Their names were not revealed nor their pictures. Trent listened to the fire marshal talk about the fire. It sounded all too familiar, the style, they claimed it was an accident but he knew it wasn’t. He turned the TVs off. _Bren_ it had to be him. The man deserved it though. He was scum, and Ikithon figured that he must have done something to warrant Bren making sure he couldn’t hurt anyone else again. That was the one problem he had with the boy he would make people suffer if they wronged him. He made sure they couldn’t do it again. And he always punished them the same, fire. Bren had an obsession with fire, one that even Ikithon couldn’t break. Ikithon booked a ticket he was going to go and get him. Bring the lost lamb home, he walked into Astrid and Eodwulf’s rooms.

”pack a bag,” he said. “I found your brother. We are going to bring him home.” He said. Eodwulf started packing Astrid was hesitant. Afraid if they found him, if he remembered it was her who had helped him escape he would tell them. She knew she didn’t have a chance, but he did. She packed her bag as well. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Nott are on their laptop talking to Jester, Fjord, and Yasha when Lorenzo comes in and cuts the conversation off. He accuses them of stealing from him. Caleb takes the blame to protect Nott.  
> At the same time Fjord, Jester, and Yasha all get together quickly to go rescue their friends. They do not go to the cops because they don't know who is safe or not and are afraid if they tell the cops someone working for Lorenzo will warn him. They get captured and are thrown into a room next to the one Caleb and Lorenzo is in.  
> Lorenzo takes him down to the basement. He beats him up and sexually assaults him. Fjord, Jester, and Yasha hear from the other side of the wall. Fjord yells to get Lorenzo to leave Caleb alone. Lorenzo does and hits Fjord in the face. He takes Caleb back upstairs and instructs one of his people to watch Caleb and Nott while he takes care of the three kids downstairs.  
> Caleb got ahold of Lorenzo's gun and nott got Ruzza's She shoots Ruzza and they run going to Vox Machina and explain what happened. Molly, Cad, and Beau show up. They plan to attack, Caleb calls Keg in for a favor. They get their friends and Caleb kills Lorenzo setting the house on fire.  
> Norda ends up taking Caleb and Nott in.  
> Jester tries to talk to Caleb about what she heard. He tells her if he had t gotten Lorenzo’s attention it would have been Nott. he hints that he had been through something similar before. He showers and scrubs all physical traces of Lorenzo from his body. And thinks of Astrid and Eodwulf. 
> 
> Trent Ikithon is watching the news and sees the report on Lorenzo and the burning house. He recognizes the style and knows that it's Caleb. He gets on a plane so he can come and take his son home.


	13. New faces. Old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: r*pe mentioned, Caleb vaguely talks about his past.  
> Caleb sees someone familiar and it triggers a panic attack.  
> I’m not an expert in how a panic attack would look in someone who is autistic. But I tried my best. I kind of based it off my friend’s panic attacks and my own. As well as how I feel when I am overstimulated.

Caleb sat in Norda’s office, Bryce was standing in front of him. Norda had given Bryce temporary use of the office to talk to Caleb. They had asked him to detail what had happened with Lorenzo. Caleb did, but he left out the part about Lorenzo raping him. He didn’t want to talk about it, same way he didn’t like to talk about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his adopted father and brother. He didn’t see Astrid as abusive. 

“You promised you would stay out of trouble,” they said 

“I tried. And look I know it’s not your fault that my social worker placed me in Lorenzo’s home and you were trying to get Nott and me out,” he said. 

“Caleb,” Bryce said. “You know that I can only do so much before my boss decides that locking you in a safe house is the best option. We still aren’t anywhere close enough to nailing Ikithon,”

“Of course not,” he muttered. He was playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I’m trying my best to go on the information you gave us, but it’s not much, and without solid pr—“

”I know. I know. The media will tear into me,” he said. “I know how it works,” he met Bryce’s eyes. “They will still do it even if there is solid proof. I’ll be written off as a mentally unstable retard,” 

“you are not retarded,” they said. “I do have to talk to you about Lorenzo though,” 

“why?” 

“Because I know you,” Bryce said. “I know you well enough to know that when someone hurts you and hurts other people you make sure they cannot do it again. Ever. That they won’t hurt you or anyone else ever again,” 

“what are you implying?”

”Did you set the fire?” 

Caleb didn’t respond. He didn’t meet Bryce’s eyes. 

“Caleb? I need you too tell me the truth,”

”yes,” he said. “I set the fire,” 

Bryce sighed. “Thank you for your honesty.” This complicated things, because Caleb might have just drawn attention to himself unintentionally. Bryce was constantly fighting with their boss about how they handled keeping Caleb hidden. He thought he was too out in the open, to exposed, and to free to get into trouble. 

“What’s going to happen now?”

”for now you are going to stay with Norda. You check in with me everyday, instead of once a month. Stay out of trouble,”  they handed Caleb a new phone since the other one had been damaged in the fire. Caleb took it. 

“I cannot promise to stay out of trouble, it seems to follow me,” he said. 

“Try. Please try. I’m working on my boss but he is loosing patience with you, and with me, he’s about ready to move you into a safe house,”

”but I have friends,” Caleb said. “If....if I leave, I can’t talk to them anymore,” he said. The thought of being alone terrified him. 

“I know, and you need friends, but I only have so much pull with Director Theyless,”

”can I go now?”

”yes, don’t forget to check in with me tomorrow,” they said. Caleb got up and left, he told Norda he was heading over to Vox Machina. He walked there, it wasn’t too far. He walked inside, he saw the group of adults talking. He walked over to the adults. 

 

“Oh Caleb how can we help you? You’re super early,” Vex said 

“I was wondering if I could speak with you privately,” Caleb said. 

“Sure,” she said leading him to the hallway. “What is it?” She was curious as to what he wanted and glad he trusted one of them enough to talk. 

“I umm...” he looks at his hands.

”take your time,”

”Lorenzo didn’t just beat me up,” he said quietly. Vex nodded, she knew what he was implying. “And I didn’t say anything when the paramedics were fixing us up because I didn’t want anyone else to know,” he said. “I can’t go to a clinic by myself,” he said. “I actually don’t know where one is,” he said. 

”I can take you to a clinic that a friend of mine works at,” Vex said. “Get you tested,” she said. “Do you want to go now?” She asked. Caleb gave a small nod. “Alright let me grab my keys and bag,” she walked back out with him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Vex said grabbing her bag and keys off the table. “I have to go run an errand,” she kissed Percy’s cheek and left, Caleb following behind. They drove to the clinic, Vex parked the car. Caleb followed her inside.

”Hey Vex,” a short blond women greeted them. “What can I help you with?”

”I’m here with one of the kids we help,” she said. “This is Caleb,”

”hi Caleb,” she said “I’m Pike,” she smiled.

“Hallo,” he said. “She took me here cause I didn’t know where to go...” he said “I use to live with Lorenzo, the gang leader of the iron shepherds.” He said. “And he did some stuff to me and I need to get tested because who knows where he’s been,”

”ok,” she said, she glanced at Vex, “off record I’m guessing?”

”If that’s what Caleb wants,” she said. She looked at him

“Ja,” he said “

“Alright, come on back with me. Do you want Vex to come with you?”

“No. I’m good,” he said. 

“Okay,” she said. “You can follow me back,” she said taking Caleb back. Vex waited in the waiting room. She got a text from her brother. 

_Scrawny Boi: Hey. Where do you run off too? One of the girls from M9 is here she is asking if we’ve seen Caleb and where he is._

_He’s with me. Don’t worry we will be back soon_

_Scrawny Boi: okay. I’ll let her know. :)_

_Okay see you soon._

Vex read one of the magazines that was in the room while she waited. The door opened and Pike came out followed by Caleb. 

“I will call you when the results come back,” she said. 

“Danke,” he said quietly. 

“You ready to head back?” She asked. Caleb nodded and followed her out to the car. He was just as quiet on the way back as he had been in the way there. He was greeted by Nott and Jester when they came back. The others were showing up too. They were all sitting in the circle. Molly and Caleb were holding hands. Molly’s wrist was still healing after it had been broken by Lorenzo. 

“Your guardians have asked that we talk about what happened,” Percy said. He and Vex were leading the group together. “With Lorenzo. Something like that can be very traumatic,” he said. “Anyone want to start?”

No one said anything, no one wanted to talk about it. Nott didn’t want to talk about actually killing someone. Jester, Yasha, and Fjord didn’t want to talk about being locked up and hearing Lorenzo and Caleb next door. Beau and Molly didn’t want to talk about almost dying. 

“I know it was not very wise of us to go,” cad broke the silence. “But our friends were in danger, some of our friends were hurt. And Caleb has explained to me before that Lorenzo has many police in his back pocket,” he said. “We all did what we thought was best and our friends are safe now,” he said. 

“You still could have come to us,” Percy said. 

“There wasn’t time,” Nott said. “It didn’t feel like there was time,” she said. “You didn’t live with him, You weren’t afraid of him. You weren’t there when he beat up my best friend,” she said. “You also don’t know the inside of the house. We do,” 

“we didn’t go to you because if we had Lorenzo would either be in jail or still on the streets,” Caleb said. It was rare that he actually shared anything when asked too. “And he still would have found someway to get out of jail. He still would have continued to hurt more people. At least now he can’t hurt anyone anymore,” Caleb said. “Besides we only had a small amount of time before he ended up moving our friends. And then we wouldn’t see them again,” he explained. “Yes. It was stupid to go off and deal with it on our own but it’s not because we have a lack of trust with you guys, it’s because there wasn’t time to waist. Because Lorenzo would still be out there. And you weren’t the one he terrorized. That he beat up because he thought we stole from him,” Caleb said. 

“So you had to make him suffer?” Percy asked. 

“No,” Vex said. Answering the question for Caleb. “You made sure he couldn’t do it to anyone else. That your friends wouldn’t suffer the same way you and Nott did right?” She asked 

Caleb just nodded. 

“All we saw was our friends getting caught with a laptop,” jester said. “And I thought that he was going to kill them,”

”so did I,” Yasha said. “That’s why we rushed in head first,” she said. 

“And I don’t regret it,” Fjord said. “Because if we hadn’t then Caleb might be dead,” he said. “We heard Lorenzo using him as a punching bag. And we managed to make enough noise to get him to stop,” he said. 

“You are all confident in your decisions, I’m not trying to shame you for that. I am simply trying to do two things. See how you all defend choices in protecting each other. And seeing how much of a family you have all become,” Percy said. “Though please next time ask us, we are trained to handle these situations.”

”We will try,” Molly said. “No promises,”

”fair enough,” Percy said. “Anyone else want to share?” He asked. There was a long silence. As everyone was thinking. 

“He didn’t just beat me up,” Caleb said. “Some of you know,” he said. “And thank you for saying nothing,” he said. 

“What else did he do to you?” Nott asked. 

“He raped me,” he said. “I knew if I didn’t tell him it was just me. He would have done it to you too,” Caleb said. “And I didn’t want you to go through that,” 

“but you shouldn’t have too,” Nott said. 

“I’ve already been through it,” he said. “I can’t tell you everything because it will put you all in danger,” he said. “But when I was little my parents came here,” he said. “There was this man who helped them get all the immigrant papers in order. The only catch was that they had to make him my guardian if anything happened to them,” he said. “Something did, they died in a fire,” he said. “I went to live with him, he had two others he had adopted. My brother....he would hurt me and my sister,” he said. 

“Your guardian didn’t do anything about it?” Yasha asked. 

“He said that if I told anyone, he would send me back to Germany,” He said. 

“Why would be do that?” Jester asked

”to get me to stay quiet,” he said.

”can I hug you?” Jester asked. Caleb nodded, Jester got up and gave him a hug. 

“So I know what it was like,” he said. “I didn’t want that to happen to anyone else.” He explained. “I don’t remember much from the few months before I ran away,” he said. “He’s powerful. My adopted father,” he said. “No one questions him, no one believes that he is the leader of a cult,” he said. “I can’t tell you which one,” he said. “Caleb isn’t my original name,” he said. “I had to change it, so he can’t find me,” he said. “Bryce is helping with my case,” he said. “They ended up helping me. And yes I should be in a safe house,” he said. “But they tried that. And it didn’t work out so well,” he said. “I don’t do well in isolated situations,” he said. “So they thought it was best to  have me in the foster system. Easy for them to find. But not for my guardian,”

“How did you end up with Lorenzo?” Fjord asked 

“social worker took a bribe. Before I was with him I was with someone else, but then I got placed with him. I met Nott shortly after,” he said.  Vex was surprised but happy Caleb had shared. Even if it wasn’t everything. At least it was something. At least it was a start.

__________________

 Caleb and Fjord were walking to class together when they saw the kids who regularly got into fights with the Mighty Nein talking to some new kids. It had been a while since Caleb had seen them. But he still knew their faces. He stopped walking, and he stopped listening to what Fjord was saying. Fjord noticed Caleb stopping. He turned to look at him.

”Caleb are you ok?” He asked. He noticed Caleb was frozen, tensed up. His breathing was heavy, like it usually was when he was having a panic attack. Fjord stepped in front of him to block his sight from the group ahead of them. 

“Cay,” he said. “Are you ok? Is it alright if I touch you?” He asked. Caleb gave a small nod. He wasn’t to terrified to move. They had found him. Fjord guided Caleb the other way. He decided to take him to the nurses office. 

“Hello. What can I help you with?” The nurse asked. 

“I’m pretty sure my friend is having a panic attack of sorts. I’m not really sure,” he said. Caleb was staring at the ground. He was fidgeting with his fingers. Twisting and digging his nails into his skin. Trying to keep himself from acting out, from screaming, from crying. Doing something irrational. 

“What’s your friend’s name?” The nurse asked. 

“Caleb,” he said. Fjord shit a quick text to the group. He figured maybe one of the others could help. “I just didn’t want to leave him there. He saw someone from an old foster home,” he explained “and then he froze up,” 

“Okay,” she said. “Caleb,” she said softly “are you ok?” 

Caleb shook his head. 

“Do you want to sit down,” she asked. 

Caleb shook his head. 

“You want Molly?” Fjord asked 

Caleb nodded. 

“Okay,” he said. He texted The group again. 

_Molly Caleb wants you. We’re in nurse office. Come now. Please_

_...typing..._

_okay be right there_

“Maybe we should turn off the lights,” Fjord said. 

“Why?”

”to much stimulation,” he said. “If we lessen the amount of stimulation that he is exposed too that with help...maybe. I’m not sure. I don’t. I’m not use to deal with his panic attacks. It’s usually Nott or Molly. Sometimes Jester,”

”Okay,” the nurse said turning the lights off. Caleb’s breathing got a bit better. The door opened and Molly walked in. He walked over to Caleb. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he said, Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb. Putting some of his weight on Caleb’s shoulders. 

“Do you want me to call someone?” The nurse asked. 

“Yeah,” Fjord said. “I can call them,” he said. The nurse showed him the phone. 

“Why don’t we sit down,” Molly said. Guiding himself and Caleb to the floor. “What happened? What made you so scared?” He asked Caleb put his hands on Molly’s arms. 

“Wulf,” Caleb said. 

“A wolf?”

”nein, Wulf.” He said 

“Wulf is a person?”

”ja,” he said 

“is he the one who hurt you?” 

Caleb nodded. 

“Is he your brother?” 

Caleb nodded again. He leaned into Molly. Molly looked at Fjord. 

“Call Vex. And then Call Bryce,” he said. “It’s not safe for Caleb,” Molly said. Fjord called Vex and asked if she could come pick them up. He explained what was going on. Then he called Bryce. 

“Hello this is agent Feelid,” 

“hey this is Fjord. Caleb is...Caleb saw his adopted brother. And I think sister too. And we are in the nurses office. Vex is gonna pick him up and then take him to Vox Machina. So can you meet him there?”

”yes, I want you and the others to come too, for safety reasons, Okay,”

”yeah. Okay. I’ll tell the nurse. And then the office,”

”I’ll call the office. Don’t worry. Just make sure you are all safe,” they said. Fjord hung up. He looked at the nurse. 

“What’s going on?”

”long story. But it’s not safe for him or our group, the other students will be fine, but can you call my friends to the office?”

”yes,” she said. She had one of the office aids get the others from class.

Vex picked them all up. Caleb was clinging tightly to Molly, when they arrived at Vox Machina, Agent Feelid, and Director Theyless were waiting outside. 

___________

 

Eodwulf walked into his father’s study.

”What did you find out?”

”Bren goes by Caleb Widogast now,” he said. “He’s part of a little group of foster kids that call themselves the mighty nein,” he said. 

“Now how do we draw him out?”

”This one kid. Mollymauk Tealeaf,” he said. “He is Bren’s boyfriend,” he said. “There is another. Nott braveheart. But we can’t get to her, she is his foster sister,” 

“I’ll send my people to get this Mollymauk Tealeaf,” Ikithon said. “You send a message to your brother. Once we get the boy,”

____________

“Is everyone alright?” Bryce asked 

“ja, I just…I was just surprised to see my siblings,” Caleb said. He was still holding onto Molly but not as much as he had been on the carbide there. 

“What’s going on?” Jester asked 

“Caleb’s adopted father found him. He is here now, I’m assuming he sent your siblings to scope out the school and try and find you,” they explained

”is caleb going to have to go away?” Nott asked 

“we hope not,” Bryce said  

“we might just have too put all of you in a safe house,” director theyless spoke. “This man will do anything to get Caleb back, he will have connected you all to him,” he said. “So you are all in danger,” 

“I put them in danger?” Caleb asked 

“no,” Bryce said 

“No, but we believe what happened with Lorenzo might have given you away,” director Theyless said.

“And now what?” Molly asked. “You can’t split us up,”

”we won’t. But we need to leave soon, go somewhere safer. Because we still are not anywhere close to nailing Ikithon,” 

“Ikithon?” Cad said. “Isn’t that that powerful politician?” He asked. “Who is the head of the Cerberus church?”

”ja that’s the one,” Caleb said. 

“He tried to get my parents to sign those papers,” Yasha said. “But they didn’t,” she said. 

“We will have you all escorted to your homes to get your things and then you will come back here, before we decide what we are gonna do next,” Essek said. 

The group split up going home. Yasha decided to stay here since Molly agreed to get her things. And it made no sense for both of them too go. 

Molly walked into his house he gathered his and Yasha’s stuff. Trent’s men took out the officer and grabbed Molly. Molly couldn’t fight them off. They threw him in the back of the car and sped off. Molly tried to free himself from the car. But it was no use, the windows were locked and the doors were kid locked. 

“Let me out of here asshole!” Molly yelled 

“shut up!” The guy yelled. The other one turned and pointed a gun at him. 

“Don’t move of I will shoot you,” he said.

“Fine,” Molly said crossing his arms. They arrived at the house. It was more of a mansion then a house. It had its own gate and armed guards. A teenage girl with black hair and sun kissed skin was standing next to an older man who looked like the crypt keeper with flesh. There was a tall teenage boy next to the man. He had dark cropped hair, and he looked like an athlete. Molly was let out of the car. He went straight for the teenage boy punching him with his good hand. 

“That’s for Caleb you disgusting fuck!” He growled. The men grabbed Molly and held him back. The boy tried to go for Molly. The man raised his hand. 

“Eodwulf. Don’t,” he said. He looked at Molly. “So you are what Bren thinks passes for a partner,” he said. “Interesting,” he said. One of the men handed Trent the coat Molly usually always wore. “Interesting taste,” he handed it to Eodwulf. “Go and get your brother. Use this as proof we have his little friend. Astrid escort mr. Tealeaf to the guest room,” he said. Astrid lead Molly to the guest room. 

“So you know Caleb?” Molly said 

“Not by that name,” she said. “I’m not suppose to talk to you,” she said. 

“He mentioned you,” he said

”he told you about Eodwulf,”

”his body language told me,” 

“here’s your room. Please don’t try to escape,” she said. “This place is heavily guarded,”

”I noticed,” he said. 

“You and bren huh?”

”caleb,” Molly corrected 

“right,” 

“yeah, it’s still new, but he’s great,” Molly said “I love him,” Astrid was topping her thumbs together. 

“Okay,” she said. “Answer this. Is he happy here?”

”yeah, mostly” 

“I can get you out of here,” she said. “I will help you,” 

“Why?”

”I helped Caleb escape the first time,” she said. “I switched the meds father had him on to keep him complacent. I switched them with fakes,” she said. 

 


	14. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of trigger warnings. It consists of flashbacks from Caleb’s past.  
> Use of the word f*g  
> Also sorry that it’s written so weirdly.

_Bren was a walking ghost, the meds he was on muddled his thoughts. Made it hard to think straight, he did as he was told. Astrid switched out the meds for fakes. She didn’t like seeing him like this. She hoped that he would wake up from the ghost like daze he was in. And that maybe they could run away, make a plan._

_It had been a few weeks since she had changed out the meds. She was half asleep when the door opened. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes._

_“Astrid?” Her name was said in a hushed whisper. She saw Bren standing there._

_“Bren?” She said. He walked further into the room closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of her bed._

_“We need to get out of here,” he said. “Now,” he said “before he figures out I stopped talking the meds,” he said._

_“Where will we go?”_

_”I don’t know. But let’s leave tonight, in an hour meet me at the gate ok,” he said._

_“Okay I’ll meet you there,” she said. Bren left, Astrid got a backpack and shoved some clothes into it. She got ready to leave, she saw Bren waiting for her by the gate. She stopped in her tracks. Uncertain of where they would go. What would happen. It was all to uncertain for her. Astrid had never done well with uncertainty. She climbed back up to her window and threw her bag on the bed. She watched Bren he looked like he was going to head back inside. But then he took off running, Astrid unpacked everything and went back to bed._

__________

“You hurt him,” Molly said “you helped abuse him. It doesn’t matter if you apologized after. You let him focus his attention on Caleb,” he said glaring at Astrid. “You are just as bad as they are,”

”if it wasn’t for me, Bren would still be here complacent and glassy eyed,” she said

”Caleb,” Molly corrected. “Just let me escape so he doesn’t have to come back here,” 

“I can’t,” she said. 

“Why not?”

”because they will know it was me, I don’t want to be punished. Besides Bren needs to return. You can stay,” she said “if you convert,”

”if I convert?”

”to the raven queen,” 

___________

_“Don’t worry,” Astrid said. “Master Ikithon will take care of you. He’s taken care of me and my brother,” she said. She handed Bren a tissue._

_Bren didn’t look at her._

_“Just think they are in a better place now. The raven queen will take care of them in the next life_ _,” she kept talking._

_”I don’t care,” Bren said. “I just want them here with me,” he looked at her. His eyes red and his cheeks stained in tears._

_”I’m just trying to make you feel better,” she said hugging him. “Come on let’s go,” she took his hand in hers and pulled him up. He followed her, they ended up sneaking into the kitchens and stealing some fruit and honey._

___________

Caleb walked inside the house, Nott by his side. They were getting their things together. Not that they had much or really had time to make this place home. 

“Hey Nott can you come help me with something!” Jester called out. 

“Yeah,” Nott said exiting the room.

”And I thought she would never leave,” Eodwulf said coming out of bus hiding place. 

“What are you doing here?”

”I am here to bring you back, I have a little incentive” he held up Molly’s coat. 

“If I go with you, you won’t hurt him?”

”exactly. Let’s go,” he said. The two snuck out the window. Eodwulf had a tight grip on Caleb’s arm.  

____________

_Bren sat in the shower, letting the scolding hot water run over him. He had scrubbed his skin raw, it was all red. He didn’t care the water burned against his now sensitive skin. The curtains pulled back. Astrid stood there, she knelt down so she was at his level._

_“I’m sorry,” she said. “He said if I didn’t participate he would....” she trailed off. She reached over and turned the water off. Bren looked at her._

_“You don’t have to apologize,” he said. “He is scary,”_

_”yeah he is,” she said, Astrid turned the water off. “Come on let’s go,” she said helping him up. She handed him a towel._

_“He does it to you a lot?”_

_”yes,” she said_

_“what do you do to get through it?”_

_“I go somewhere else. I created a safe space,” she said._

_“How do I do that?”  
_

_“You just think of somewhere safe and go there in your mind,” she said. “It helps a lot,”_

________

Bryce was in the car when they got a call. 

“They kidnapped mollymauk,” Vex said “he didn’t return and we went to check on him. The agent was knocked out, we took ‘em to the hospital. 

“That’s not good,” they said, Bryce saw Caleb and Eodwulf walking towards a black suv. They got out weapon drawn. “Stop!”

Eodwulf kept walking. Caleb pulled out the knife he kept and stabbed Eodwulf in the thigh with it, before he pull away and ran away from him.

”you fucking bastard!” Nott and jester had race out to see Caleb running. 

“Hands up or I shoot you!” Bryce said, they called for back up. Arresting Eodwulf, and getting him medical attention for the stab wound. 

“You will regret that Bren! We have the fag,” he said hurling the insult at them. 

“Shut up!” Caleb said. “Shut the fuck up!” He looked Eodwulf. He looked so angry. And so fed up with being scared. “I should have just gone for your fucking jugular!”

”you don’t have the guts!” He said. Bryce grabbed Caleb before he could launch himself at Eodwulf. 

“No it’s not worth it,” they said. “Let’s get back to the car,” 

“You are a fucking Evolutionsbremse,” Caleb hurled an insult at Eodwulf. Nott had no idea what it meant but the look on Eodwulf’s face said it was a hefty insult. Bryce dragged Caleb into the car and shut the door.

”you two get in. We are going now,” they said. They called their boss to let them know they had Eodwulf in their custody. They drove back to Vox machina, the car ride was silent. 

______

_“Caleb,” Bryce said. “Why did you run away? We are trying to protect you,”_

_”I don’t know. I was...I didn’t like the isolation,”_

_”alright. I guess I could place you with a social worker and we can get you enrolled in a school. Maybe you could make someone friends, I will have to erase your juvie record,”_

_”no,” he said. “It would help,” he said. “Besides they won’t be looking for someone with a juvie record. Cause I wouldn’t do that,”_

_”alright,” Bryce said. “I’m going to give you a phone. You need to check up with me once a month. Make sure everything is ok,”_


	15. Witness Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of child abuse, rape and torture. And victim blaming. It’s a retelling of it from Caleb’s POV .  
> This also has a few weeks time skip

A FEW WEEKS LATER 

  
“What’s your name,” 

“Caleb Widogast,”

”that is your birthname?”

”no,”

”what is your birthname?”

”Bren Aldric Ermendrud,”

”what made you change your name?”

”to protect myself,” he said 

“Can you explain why you changed your name?”

”I ran away from the home and I got caught stealing. They threw me in juvie. I was afraid if I gave my real name that Herr Ikithon would find me and take me back home,”

”but you now prefer Caleb?”

”yes,”

”relevance?” The defense asked 

“Quiet Mr. Zefer,” the judge said  “Continue,”

”okay Caleb, how old are you now?”

”Sixteen,” he said. 

“How old were you when you ran away?”

”I was 13 and a half,” 

“How old were you when your parents died?” 

“Eleven,” 

“and how long had you been in the states?”

”about 2 years. I had just turned 9 when we came to the states,” 

“and how did you meet the defendant?” Caleb could feel Trent Ikithon staring at him, his eyes piercing through him. Caleb sat in the witness stand, he was looking at the palm of his hand. Tracing the lines with his thumb. Frumpkin was in his lap, there for his comfort. 

“Mr. Widogast, answer the question please,” the judge said. 

“Can you repeat it please?” caleb asked the prosecutor. 

“Of course,” she said. “Can you please tell us how you met Trent Ikithon?”

Caleb nodded, “I was nine years old when we came to America. Mr. Ikithon greeted us,” he said. “He gave us a home my parents jobs,” he said. “Provided me with an education,” he said. “I didn’t see much of him. Only at the services we attended,” he said, he continued to describe in rather vivid detail his experience. And now he was adopted by him after his parents died.

”What was home life’s like,” Caleb rubbed his wrists, the scars from the restraints still there. 

“It was a very strict schedule,” he said. “Strict rules,” he said. “What to wear, what to eat, what to read.” Caleb said. “A few weeks into living with him....I don’t like baths,” Caleb said. “It leaves my skin feeling itchy and weird. I don’t like how baths make me feel,” he said. “And he forced me a few times to take one,” he said 

“can you please elaborate?” The prosecutor asked. 

“He restrained me,” Caleb said. “And then washed me, he pushed my head underneath the water a few times,” he said. “If I did something wrong he would punish me,” he said. “sometimes it was just  hitting me. If he  was really mad he would do it with a belt,” he said. “And on days I really fuc—messed up he would cut or burn me,” 

“Wrong like what?”

”if I broke one of his rules,” Caleb said. “He had a lot of rules. I broke rules I didn’t even know were rules until I was punished for them,” 

“Like what rules?”

”If I showed to much emotion,” he said. “Like if I cried, he said big boys don’t cry,” he said. “He said it would make me stronger. I was afraid of the dark,” he said. “He locked me in a toy chest until I learned to not be afraid of the dark anymore,” he said. “He hurt my siblings too,” he said. “Astrid more then Eodwulf,” Caleb said. “Eodwulf was his favorite,”

”are there any other horrors you suffered in that house?”

”he drugged me so it was like I was sleep walking after I found out something that I wasn’t suppose to know,” he said.  “my brother eoduwlf,” he pauses and looked down at frumpkin. Who head butted his hand and purred softly. It was different telling his friends or even Vex and the other adults. They understood, they understood and hadn’t dismissed him, he was afraid these adults would. “My brother Eodwulf repeatedly raped me. Even after I was drugged,” he said. “

”and your sister?”

”a few times,” he said “she joined in, but it was at the request of Eodwulf,” he said, “she never wanted to hurt me,” he said “I found something I wasn’t suppose to find out,” he said “that’s why herr Ikithon drugged me,” he said. “He knew it would ruin him if it got out,” Caleb said. “I don’t remember much during the time I was drugged. But once the pills stopped working which I was forced to take. Once they stopped working and my mind was clear I ran away. I had quite a few more scars then before,” he explained.

“When did the sexual abuse start?”

”a few weeks after I moved in,”

”Did Eodwulf threaten you at all if you talked to the defendant about it,” 

”he said if I told anyone, Ikithon would send me back to Germany. I don’t have any other family,” 

“did Ikithon ever rape you?” 

“No,” he said “it was just my brother who raped me,” 

”what did you find out that made him drug you?”

”He set the fire that killed my parents,” Caleb said, looking up his eyes meet a Trent’s. “I found notes, He had a detailed report of the investigation,”

”alright. I don’t have anymore questions for you,” the prosecutor said. The defense attorney stood and they began his questions.

”mr. Widogast. how can you be so sure you aren’t responsible for the fire? you use to play with fire when you were younger correct?”

”i was careful,” he said. “And I read the report,” Caleb said. “I thought it was my fault. I thought it was my fault, I spent the entire time I was in that house thinking that I hurt them. But I read the report and I knew it wasn’t my fault,.

”How do you know that he did not falsify the reports to say protect you?” 

“Why would he?” Caleb asked “he could have just blamed me, and I would be in jail right now,” he said. “But he didn’t,” 

“Why were you snooping around?”

”I was curious,” he said. “I was curious,” he repeated 

“So the man who took you in. You searched through his things?”

”I just was looking for a book to read,” he said “I didn’t know I was going to find that,” he said 

“And your adopted brother. Did you provoke him in any way?”

”excuse me?” 

”did you provoke your adopted brother in anyway?”

”no,” he said. 

“are you sure you remember it correctly? That you didn’t want it either?”

”no I didn’t want it! I didn’t want to be raped by someone who was suppose to be my brother. To be so scared of being sent back to a country that I have no living relatives in,” he said. “I remember clearly every single time my brother raped me and every single time I was tied up, hit, cut or burned for not being normal enough. I remember it all. You are being mean to me,” he said  “I can’t even enjoy being touched intimately by my boyfriend because of the abuse I suffered, because to cope with the trauma I go somewhere else,” he said pulling Frumpkin closer to him. “I created a safe place in my head,”

“Caleb, please calm down,” the judge said  

“You stated earlier you were a pyromaniac,” 

“No, I never said I was,”

”your last foster home burned down,”

”objection,” the prosecutor said “this isn’t relaxant to the case. Caleb isn’t the one on trial,”

”mr. Zefer please keep the questions relevant. And do not badger the witness,”

”I believe he is lying about the fire report  which we can’t find,”

”keep the questions relevant,”

”did you set your last foster home on fire,”

”no,” Caleb said “I didn’t,” he had set Lorenzo on fire the house just went along with it. 

“Then how did it catch on fire?”

”I don’t know,” he said. “My foster father was a gang leader. They kept drugs in the house,” 

“If you have no questions relevant to this case mr. Zefer then I suggest you sit down so we can move on with this case,” the judge said “the jury will disregard the questions asked about the witness’s last foster home,” 

“I don’t have anymore questions,” he said. 

They took a short recess, Molly had his arms around Caleb. So did the others. 

”you did good,” Molly said. 

”if we lose,” Caleb said. “I will never be safe,”

“hopefully astrid will help,” 

“Hopefully,” 

they go back inside and Astrid is next on the witness stand. Her testimony corroborated Caleb’s story and it filled in some gaps. Caleb was still holding Frumpkin tightly in his arms. There were a few more witnesses from the prosecutor’s side. After that the defense was up, they old had one witness and that was Ikithon himself. He was charismatic and just somehow seemed to twist things into his direction, even with all the evidence. Caleb couldnt be in there so he sat outside with Molly and Vex. Frumpkin asleep in his lap. 

”you ok?” Molly asked 

“I’m sort of ok,” he said “if that makes sense,” 

“yeah I get it,” 

_______

it had taken the jury only a few hours to make a decision. The rest of the group was there for support.

Caleb was relieved to hear them actually find him guilty. And that he would be rotting in a jail cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a lawyer so....idk about realism here. its a fanfic. You knew what you were getting into.


	16. Shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: homophobia, abusive father, 
> 
>  
> 
> This contains another time jump.  
> The story will now shift a little more focus onto Beau.  
> This that will develop the most in regards to relationships  
> Beau/Yasha romantic relationship  
> Beau & Caleb sibling relationship

Jester drags everyone to go shopping for the school dance, they go to the thrift store because she said that’s where all the hidden treasures are. It’s fun, they found a bunch of stuff to try on. Beau was trying on a suit and looking at herself in the mirror. She liked it a lot, she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. Her father’s voice, she ran into one of the dressing rooms. Caleb was sitting there. 

”umm hi,”

”sorrY,” she said “my father is here,”

”oh,” he said. 

”I don’t want to see him and ask don’t want him to see me in this. He is going to make comments about me and shit,”

”it looks nice,” Caleb said. “And you wouldn’t look like you in a dress, I think Yasha would like it,” 

“really? You think so?”

”yeah,” he said “I do,” 

“thanks,” she said. “Okay so how do I ask her out?”

”you are asking me?”

”yes?”

”I’m bad with people,” he said. “Molly’s the one who initiated this,” he said. 

”But could you still help me?” Beau asked “please?”

”yeah I will help you,” he said. “I know she likes flowers. Let’s go to the library tomorrow after school?”

”yeah let’s do it,” she said. 

”want me to go check out side see if he is still here?” He asked 

“Please?”

”of course, you were there for me through all that shit,”

”thank you,” she said. Caleb exited the dressing room. He looked around, he saw a family. A man a woman and a little boy. He looked like beau, the little boy. She had a brother, he saw his other friends.

”is beau ok?” Jester asked. 

”her father is here,” Caleb said “and she doesn’t want him to see her,” 

“okay we can distract him!” Nott said “don’t worry. Nice suit by the way,”

”oh you look so handsome!” Molly said going over and kissing him on the cheek. Caleb’s face turned red. 

”you look very handsome too,”

”you like the dress?”

”yes it fits you,” he said.

”can I show you guys my dress?” Yasha asked 

“yes!” Jester said “show us show us!”

”ok,” Yasha stepped out. It was an elegant black dress. 

”oh you look so pretty,” jester said flapping her hands excitedly. 

“Thanks,” Yasha said.

”you look beautiful,” fjord said. Nott came over and placed a cowboy hat on his head. 

”what do you guys think of my dress?” She asked. It was a cute dark yellow dress. “Do you think Yeza will like it?”

”yes. And if he doesn’t I’ll punch him!” Jester said. 

”that makes me feel better,” Nott said. Beau peaked her head out. 

”you all look so great,” she said. “I really love the dress Yasha,”

”thank you. Come out and show us,” she said. 

”after the man who just came in her leaves,” she said “promise,” going back inside the dressing room. 

“ok,” Yasha said. Molly and Caleb were being super affectionate with each other. Caleb had gotten more comfortable since the trial. A man who had the same stubborn blue eyes as beau and the same dark skin tone. 

”could you two not do that here? There are children around and this is a public place,” he said to Caleb and Molly. 

”Sir,” Molly said “we are children,” he said. “Okay. So please leave us alone,” 

“it’s just I have a young child,” 

“and what?” Molly said “what are you going to do to us?” 

”where are your parents?”

”dead,” Caleb said. 

”well just stop,” he said “with all this public affection,” 

“excuse me sir Is there a problem here?” A nicely dressed man asked. He had thick dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a goatee that was braided and was wearing a dark purple suit. He had multiple rings, and was wearing various gold necklaces. 

”yes,” Molly said “this man is harassing us,” 

“these kids are...”

”are what?” The man said. “Being teenagers? What I see here is two young people very much in love, and enjoying it,” he said. “And these teenagers are not disrupting the peace,” he said.

”who are you to tell me what to do?”

”I’m Gilmore,” the man said. “I’m the owner of this store. And I request that you leave my store,” the man left, with his wife and son grumbling.

”you kids alright?”

”yeah,” Caleb said 

“is he gone?” Beau asked 

“Ja,” she came out of the dressing room. 

”do you want me to call anyone?” Gilmore asked 

“We could call Vex,” Jester said. 

”you guys know Vex’aliah?”

”yeah, we are all foster kids,” jester said. 

”they are friends of mine,” he said “we all went to school together,” 

“cool,” Molly said. 

“I am sorry you still have to deal with people like him,” Gilmore said.

”there will always be people like him,” Caleb said. “We just gotta all stick together,”

”yes we do,” Gilmore said. “Kids need anything else Sherri can help you when you are ready,” he said. “Be safe,” he went back to the back room. 

 


	17. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice fluff, becuase we deserve a tiny break from all that angst

Beau sat in the corner of the library with Caleb looking over lots of books on flowers and plants so Beau could give her flowers that really meant something. She was leaning against the wall and Caleb had his head in her lap as they read through the books. Caleb closed his book and sat up. 

”do you wanna talk about what happened?” He asked. 

”No,”

”ok,” he said going back to reading and taking some notes down.

“Who does he think he is?” She said. “Who does he think he is?” Caleb set his book down. 

”someone who thinks he’s in the right?” 

“I hate him,” 

“How much?” 

”a lot,”

”you could write a letter to him and then burn it,” 

“rather burn his house down,”

”I can make that happen,” he said. Beau wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. It was hard to read him sometimes. 

”what? No. I’m not serious,”

”I wouldn’t,” he said. “But if you wanna talk about it,” he said. “I’m here,” 

“thanks,” she said. “I’m sorry that he....”

”don’t apologize for him,” Caleb said. “It’s not your fault. It’s his,” Caleb said. “He can’t accept that some people like the same gender,” he said. “You like girls. I like Molly,” He said. Beau started laughing. 

”yeah. You two make each other happy,”

”you are my sister,” Caleb said. “And I am gonna help you and Yasha get together,” he said. 

”ok. So what are the plans?”

”well the flowers. She likes flowers. And according to flower language. You could get a bouquet of red Camellias for the flame of my heart, purple violets for thoughts of love, blue salvia for thinking god you, and some thyme for courage and strength,” he said. “I’ll help you put it all together,” he said.

”really?” She said. “That would be awesome,” she smiled. “Thank you,” 

“No problem,” he said getting up. They put the books away and walked home together. Their homes weren’t to far from each other. Beau waved bye to Caleb and walked inside. Darion was waiting for her. 

”Beauregard,” Darion said. “You’re father would like to see you,” she said. “Your social worker gave me a letter from him,” she said. “Now because he has no legal custody of you anymore you do not have to see him if you don’t want to,” 

“I don’t,” Beau said. “He’s the same as always. I saw him in the thrift store, he didn’t see me,” she said. “But he harassed my friends,”

”I see,” darion said “I’ll let them know what’s going on then,” she said. “How does pizza sound?”

”that sounds good,” Beau said. “I’m gonna leave earlier tomorrow. Caleb is helping me with a project,” she said. 

”I’m glad you are making friends,” she said.

”I’m gonna ask this girl out on a date,” 

“Are you? Tell me your plans,”

”she likes flowers. And Caleb helped me read up on flower language,” she said. 

”what are you going to do?”

”I dunno go to the park maybe?”

”I wouldn’t mind taking you two to the botanical gardens,” she said.

”really?”

”really,” she said. “Go get cleaned up I’ll order the pizza,” she said. Beau went upstairs and got cleaned up for dinner. She and Darion ate pizza and did some sparing together afterwards. She was getting really really good at it, once they were both tired Beau got ready for bed and she crashed. So excited for tomorrow. 


End file.
